


Soirée MasterClass du 30/05/2018

by Discord_YaoiFR



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sense8 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discord_YaoiFR/pseuds/Discord_YaoiFR
Summary: Soirée Master Class du 30/05/2018 avec comme thème : Logo Rallye (mot pioché obligé d'être placé dans un texte)





	1. Soirée Master Class du 30/05/2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soirée Master Class du 30/05/2018 avec comme thème : Logo Rallye (mot pioché obligé d'être placé dans un texte)
> 
> **Règles de la soirée:**  
>  • Écrire un texte en introduisant obligatoirement tous les mots donnés.  
> • Ces mots devront apparaître en toutes lettres (changements autorisés : pluriel/singulier, féminin/masculin pour les adjectifs, conjugaison des verbes). Le texte rédigé sera le plus cohérent possible.  
> • Contrainte supplémentaire : écrire les mots dans l’ordre déterminé par la liste établie à l’avance.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **= 45 mn/ 1h par session =**  
> 

====== Master Classe === 30/05/18 === Logarallye ======

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Logarallye ronde 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

> **Koalalette Volant - 30/05/2018**

  
Jake y mettait toute son âme. C’était presque sa passion, c’était même, plus comme respirer. Il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir, pour agir en enfant, pour l’être, et qu’on le supporte comme tel.  
Il lui suffisait d’avoir son sourire de grand benêt – bien qu’il fut toujours plus petit que Terry -, une idée, et pouf.  
Et quand on voyait combien il avait la flemme de remplir ses dossiers, il était amusant de voir qu’il pouvait faire des bêtises d’enfant avec une facilité déroutante. Même quand il s’agissait d’organiser des choses plus complexes comme les Jimmy Jam ou encore de faire des courses de chaise à l’extincteur.  
Quand on songeait à cela, il semblait logique qu’un de ses dessins animés préférés était Phineas et Ferb.  
Pour le reste, il avait donc en cet instant, une idée des plus somptueuses. Cette bêtise aurait été un repas, que Charles l’aurait félicité et nommé délice des Dieux. Et bon sang ce que Charles était difficile question de nourriture.  
Mais quand il s’agissait des bêtises de Jake…. Il était bien plus facile à convaincre.  
Comme quoi, ses goûts savaient être éclectiques, entre restauration élégante et gamineries immatures….  
Mais ça venait sûrement du fait qu’il admirait comme jamais son meilleur ami.  
Jake préparait donc un sale coup, et Amy le sentait, elle savait lire sur son collègue comme sur un livre ouvert.  
Gina aurait lu dans ses pensées qu’elle aurait fait remarquer que n’importe qui pouvait lire sur Jake, encore plus quand il avait une idée.  
A se demander comment Jake pouvait avoir comme rôle modèle, quelqu’un comme le Capitaine Holt. Mais c’était sûrement cette raison de leur différence de manifestation émotionnelle, qui faisait qu’il cachait le fait que Holt était son rôle modèle.

Amy s’approcha de Jake, l’air suspicieux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares, mais qu’importe ce que c’est, Holt le verra.  
\- Mouaaaais. Je suis sûr qu’il sera pas contre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Lire sur le visage de Jake et deviner ses émotions étaient deux choses très faciles. Mais deviner ce qu’il avait en tête requérait parfois de plus d’entraînement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête, Jake ?  
Le policier fit un sourire en coin à la brune et haussa les épaules :  
\- Quelque chose qui va révolutionner le monde. Enfin, au moins les bureaux autour de nous.  
\- Bon, crache le morceau Jake, qu’est-ce que tu as prévu ?  
\- Je te le dirais, à une seule condition.

Amy eut un léger frisson, elle n’aimait pas trop quand son collègue posait des conditions. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu’il se passait dans son esprit tordu à ce moment précis ?

\- …Laquelle ?  
\- Tu m’aides et je te dis.  
Elle grimaça, si la bêtise était du genre à embêter Holt, elle se ferait choper et passerait un sale quart d’heure, ce qui serait moyen devant son modèle de vie. Elle pouvait toujours laisser Jake la faire et voir ainsi ce qu’il avait en tête, au pire des cas… Mais il semblait avoir une idée si révolutionnaire, qu’elle ne parvenait pas à refuser.  
Mais c’était Jake. Santiago savait très comment il était : il semblait prêt à vendre la lune quand il se contentait de vouloir vendre quelque chose de minable ou de pas bien haut.

\- Je vais avoir des problèmes ou… ?  
\- Nah, pas cette fois.

Amy eut un soupir.

\- Très bien. Je t’aide.

Jake eut un sourire, et sortit une sarbacane de sa poche. Il la tendit à Amy :

\- Tout le monde sait qu’avec tout ce qui n’est pas un pistolet, tu vises mieux que moi.  
\- ….Jake, qu’est-ce que tu as prévu ?

Alors, il lui expliqua le plan.  
Maintenant qu’il l’avait coincé, qu’elle ne pouvait plus reculer, il pouvait bien se permettre.  
Son idée était très simple : il fallait souffler de la neige carbonique en direction des pieds de Scully. Pieds qui, sans leurs chaussures que Jake aurait au préalable enlevés, exposerait les nombreuses verrues du policier peu à cheval sur son hygiène.  
Scully dormait.

Une fois que Jake eut retiré les monstruosités puantes, et qu’Amy souffla et que la neige carbonique atteint la verrue, il se réveilla en hurlant.

Si Jake se fit réprimander par Holt, il ne dénonça pas Amy, et eut tout de même l’insolence de prévenir qu’au moins, même Scully l’avait remercié malgré la douleur.  
Après ça, il retourna à ses affaires plus sérieuses.  
Amy observa Jake un instant.  
Même si leur bêtise avait été bien idiote, elle devait reconnaître que jamais il n’aurait fait en sorte qu’elle prenne une dispute par Holt.  
Elle regretta ses mots quand quelques instants plus tard, Jake la dénonça pour une autre bêtise qu’ils avaient fait à deux, et qu’elle vit son air tout fier.

* * *

 

> **Maliae OKJA - 30/05/2018**

  
Il était une fois dans un petit pays, un prince qui s’ennuyait ferme. Ce prince s’appelait Jasper. Il s’ennuyait tellement qu’il avait l’impression que son âme allait sortir de son corps pour s’échapper s’il ouvrait la bouche. Son garde du corps, au doux nom de Monty, tentait bien de l’occuper mais à chaque proposition, le prince répondait la même chose.  
\- Tu pourrais dessiner.  
\- Flemme.  
\- Tu pourrais t’entraîner à l’épée.  
\- Flemme.  
\- Tu pourrais aller courir.  
\- Flemme.  
Flemme, flemme, flemme. Il avait la flemme de tout. Si ça continuait, le prince aurait bientôt la flemme de respirer et mourrait bêtement. Monty devait faire preuve d’une imagination immense pour tenter de sortir Jasper de son ennuie.  
\- Va cueillir des fleurs, va chez le coiffeur, va acheter une nouvelle tenue, monte à un arbre, mange une pomme, fais une sieste, écris de la poésie.  
Ses choix étaient plutôt éclectiques, mais le prince avait toujours la flemme et soupirait tant qu’il aurait pu provoquer un ouragan.  
\- Et lire un livre ? Proposa Monty qui commençait à manquer d’idée.  
\- Flemme. Lis-le-moi.  
Monty obtempéra pour occuper son prince. Mais tandis qu’il lisait, la concentration de Jasper voguait de si, de là, pour finir, le prince roula une feuille pour en faire une sarbacane et commença à envoyer de boulettes de papier sur son garde du corps, qui se mit à grogner et referma le livre :  
\- Je vois que ça ne t’intéresse pas, fit Monty.  
\- Pas trop.  
Le garde du corps commençait à en avoir un peu marre :  
\- Au fond, qu’est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de faire ? Il y a bien quelque chose non ?  
Jasper parut réfléchir, avant de hocher la tête avec un sourire en coin, ce qui n’annonçait rien de bon, songea Monty. Le prince se leva avec langueur, puis s’approcha de son garde du corps l’air amusé, lui qui avait l’air de tellement s’ennuyer quelques secondes plus tôt.  
\- On peut trouver une très très bonne activité.  
\- On ?  
\- Oui quelque chose qui se fait à deux. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Monty déglutit difficilement, ses pensées prenant des directions sans doute un peu gênantes. Jasper continua de s’approcher, sans le toucher, restant là, tout près de lui. Il aurait suffi à Monty de se pencher juste un peu pour que leurs torses se touchent. Jasper pencha son visage vers lui et le garde du corps se sentit rougir. Il sentit alors le souffle chaud du prince contre son oreille et ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras, tandis qu’il avait du mal à respirer.  
\- On pourrait… Commença Jasper.  
\- On pourrait ? Interrogea Monty alors qu’il avait la bouche vraiment sèche.  
Jasper se rapprocha encore, et souffla :  
\- Jouer à chat !  
Puis il posa sa main sur le crâne de Monty en gueulant :  
\- C’est toi le chat.  
Sur ces mots, il s’enfuit en courant, abandonnant un Monty tout dépité, qui se jura de gagner cette partie pour se venger de ce crétin de prince.

Fin.

* * *

 

> **Haru - 30/05/2018**

  
Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ferma son livre avec un léger sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Elle avait l'impression, de fin fond de son âme qu'elle devait le faire. Quitte à passer pour un monstre. En un jet de sarbacane, la jeune demoiselle arriva à la serre où était installé un jeune homme. Elle lui saisit la main et la posa contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait doucement dans cette dernière. Comme si son muscle cardiaque avait la flemme. Il n'en était rien. La jeune femme était heureuse d'être aux côté de ce garçon.

« Mitsuru ?  
-Oui Kokoro ?  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

La jeune femme regardait le garçon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une verrue. Ou quel était le nom qu'il avait donné « vergeture » ? Elle avait trouvé ce mot vraiment étrange. Elle semblait n'avoir aucune marque sur sa peau. Alors pourquoi Mitsuru ne disait plus rien. Pourquoi laissait-il sa main contre sa poitrine sans réagir ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait agir. Kokoro se pencha.

« Faisons ce qu'on appelle un baiser Mitsuru.  
-D'accord. »  
Et ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord maladroitement. Les lèvres avaient du mal à trouver leur rythme, puis elles s'accordèrent sans qu'aucun des acteurs ne se sépare. Ce qu'il firent tout même après un moment. Les joues légèrement teinté de rouge. Ils se regardèrent et se serrèrent les mains tendrement. Mais Kokoro voulait plus. Elle détacha le haut du jeune homme et glissa sa main contre son torse. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci en tentant d'y mettre la langue. Elle ne faisait que suivre les étapes qui étaient écrites dans son livres. Quand elle sentit des mains la pousser, elle fuyait. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Mitsuru la détestait, elle était un monstre.

C'est quelques temps plus tard que le jeune homme la retrouvait dans sa chambre. Complètement essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru. Ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il avait les joues rouge.  
« Je t'aime Kokoro, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas compris.  
-Mitsuru...  
-Je t'aime.  
-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je veux devenir maman ?  
-Non, je veux bien tester cette aventure avec toi. »

La jeune femme sourit et prit la main de ce garçon qu'elle aimait tant.

« Merci... »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et allèrent annoncer la nouvelles aux autres. Ignorant que cette idée les condamnerait. Qu'il perderait leur mémoire pour avoir briser un interdit. Celui de procréer...  
Fin

* * *

 

> **CacheCoeur ♡ - 30/05/2018**

  
Il n’y avait presque aucune âme dans la bibliothèque, tous les élèves étaient dehors, à profiter des rayons du soleil de printemps. Il n’y avait qu’Allénore Rameau, reconnaissable avec son pull bleu clair et ses cheveux châtains qui chatouillaient ses coudes allongés le long de son corps. Louis, une pile de livres dans les bras, s’affala sur la chaise d’en face. Il n’avait jamais vraiment parler à Allénore… C’était l’amie de sa cousine Rose et de son cousin Albus, elle n’était pas dans la même maison que lui… Mais il l’avait croisé quelques fois et il avait toujours apprécié la discrétion de la jeune fille. Il la salua, et esquissa un sourire en l’entendant grogner un vague « B’jour » sans lâcher des yeux son manuel.  
\- Tu n’es pas avec Rose et Albus ? lui demanda-t-il  
\- Non ils sont en retenue tous les deux… soupira la brune. Et toi ? Tu n’avais pas envie de sortir avec tes amis ?  
\- Flemme… , lâcha-t-il nonchalant. J’avais envie d’être un peu seul… Tu lis quoi ?  
Allénore souleva le grimoire de ses mains pour lui montrer la couverture.  
\- Sortilèges… Tu aimes cette matière ?  
-J’adore ! Et ce manuel est très complet ! Il est éclectique !  
-Eclectique ? haussa des sourcils Louis.  
Il n’y avait qu’Allénore pour utiliser ce genre de mot…  
\- Eclectique ! Il ne penche pas pour une doctrine en particulier quant à l’origine des premiers sortilèges, mais il expose plusieurs opinions provenant de différents peuples ! Regarde au chapitre trois par exemple, l’auteur nous explique que les sortilèges des peuples mandarins…  
Et il l’écouta parler pendant un bon quart d’heure. Cela l’étonna. Allénore n’était pas une grande bavarde. Et pourtant, passionnée par son livre qu’elle tenait toujours entre ses deux petites mains, Louis la trouva amusante. Le charme se rompit lorsqu’elle se tût, pour pencher la tête sur le côté droit.  
\- Tu es venu ici pour travailler ?  
-Non.  
Il sortit de son sac sa trousse et sous les yeux chocolat et attentifs d’Allénore, il sortit son arme contre l’ennui. Un long tube creux…  
\- Mes voisins moldus m’ont montré ceci pendant les vacances… Attends que je me rappelle comment ça fonctionne…  
Il tira la langue en réfléchissant et porta la sarbacane à sa bouche.  
\- Tu vois le blond assis làs-bas ?  
Allénore hocha la tête, remarquant la présence d’un élève de troisième année, un Serpentard qu’elle connaissait de nom.  
\- Il s’est moqué des cheveux de Roxanne hier.  
Il souffla dans la sarbacane et le projectile atteignit sa cible. Ryan Kapner, qui somnolait jusque-là, sursauta sous l’effet de l’assaut, sans parvenir à déterminer d’où il venait. En voyant sa tête ahurie et à moitié paniquée, Allénore éclata de rire. Et ce fût au tour de Louis, de sursauter…. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir ici. Ne serait-ce que pour écouter le son mélodieux que produisait l’hilarité d’Allénore Rameaux.  
Fin

* * *

 

> **Hermystic - 30/05/2018**

  
Hermione faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune comme tous les soirs. Elle voulait montrer l’exemple aux plus jeunes. Son comportement irréprochable amusait beaucoup ses camarades qui étaient de la même qu’elle. La jeune fille n’hésitait pas à les invectiver pour qu’ils fassent la même chose qu’elle mais elle n’était pas vraiment écoutée.

Pire encore, ses camarades n’hésitaient pas à la charrier. Elle devait parfois hausser le ton et brandir son insigne de préfète sous leurs yeux pour les obliger à être plus disciplinés. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait qu’elle était celle qui prenait la fonction au sérieux contrairement à Ron. Celui-ci n’hésitait pas à passer certaines bêtises de ses camarades parce que cela l’amusait de les voir jouer avec une sarbacane ou parce qu’il avait la flemme de faire ses devoirs de préfet. Au plus désespoir d’une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs !

**  
Padma était installée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et veillait à ce que ses camarades n’aient pas de comportements déplacés vis-à-vis des livres issus de leur bibliothèque. Certains d’entre eux étaient très anciens et, selon la légende, avaient appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle elle-même. Elle ne savait pas quel crédit accordé à cette histoire mais cela lui était égale : il fallait que les ouvrages soient bien traités.

Parallèlement à cette veille, elle aidait aussi ses camarades qui la sollicitaient pour des problèmes scolaires mais aussi pour des soucis plus personnels. Elle tâchait de les conseiller du mieux qu’elle pouvait avec le concours d’Anthony. A eux deux, ils faisaient régner le calme au sein de leur maison ce qui leur valut le respect et la reconnaissance de leur directeur. Celui-ci essayait de détendre ses élèves pour qu’ils s’amusent mais cela ne marchait guère tant ils étaient toujours sérieux !

**  
Ernie et Hannah baignaient dans une atmosphère éclectique qui leur convenait à merveille. Chacun était libre de faire ce qu’il voulait : lire, écrire, jouer de la musique, s’occuper des plantes, manger, faire ses devoirs … Ils étaient tous respectueux des choix de chacun faisant que l’ambiance était extrêmement sereine.

Les deux préfets n’avaient pas grand-chose à faire tant ils avaient l’habitude d’être autonome dans leur vie quotidienne. Ils se tenaient disponibles en cas de soucis ce que leurs camarades appréciaient beaucoup. Ils n’hésitaient pas à les remercier, à leur sourire avec bienveillance alors qu’Ernie et Hannah répondaient avec patience à leurs petits, ou gros, tracas. Au sein de leur salle commune, ils étaient soudés et ce fut cette même cohésion. Elle les aidait à tenir alors qu’ils souffraient en silence face aux autres maisons. Pourtant, Il y avait bien une chose qui faisaient leur fierté : afficher leurs couleurs.

**  
Les deux préfets de Serpentard n’avaient pas grand-chose à faire au sein de leur maison. Après tout, les Serpentards avaient été élevés d’une telle manière qu’ils savaient bien se tenir. C’est pourquoi Drago et Pansy n’avaient pas de problèmes avec la discipline. Il y avait bien des désaccords mais ils étaient réglés entre eux de façon à ne rien laisser paraitre à l’extérieur. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de tous s’entendre en interne mais ils devaient être unis. En cas de dérapage, les fauteurs de trouble étaient vertement remis à leur place par un des préfets voire par leur directeur de maison. Grâce à eux, et aux élèves plus âgés, les leçons s’apprenaient vite au sein de la maison Serpentard et ce dès leur arrivée. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient mis au parfum par les préfets qui n’hésitaient pas à être plus sévères avec eux jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent de parfaits Serpents.

* * *

 

> **Jean Patrick - 30/05/2018**

  
-Je vous ai rassemblé mes cher mangemorts, pour une expérimentation qui je l’espère, clôturera enfin des millénaires de débat. Les loups garous ont-ils une âme ? Fais entrer le cobaye queudver.

Une cage sur des roulettes fut pousser à l’intérieur de la salle, positionné au milieu de l’assemblée mangemorte et faisant directement face à Voldemort.

-Maintenant, reprit le seigneur des ténèbres, pourquoi cette question me direz vous ? Pour faire taire les revendications stupides arrivées à mes oreilles récemment par nos alliés hybrides. Voyez vous je ne peux teinter une âme avec la marque que si elle existe en premier lieu, d’où le besoin de réfuter l’hypothèse scientifiquement. Quelqu’un a des idées de démarche ?

Remus leva le doigt du fond de sa cage.

-Autre que le futur cadavre.

Remus baissa le doigt.

-Malefoy ?  
-Mon seigneur, faites le embrasser par un détraqueur.  
-Excellente idée Lucius…

Lucius eut un sourire béat. Lèche cul.

-Ce serait effectivement le plus simple.

Une autre main se leva. Severus.

-Mon seigneur, pour garder une certaine rigueur, nous nous devons de comparer l’état initial du sujet à son état final. Sinon comment savoir si le baiser à eu un quelconque effet.  
-Excellent, excellent ! Fais donc Severus, établit l’état initial.

Qui aurait cru Voldemort aussi pédagogue ? continua de penser Remus. Mourir n’étais pas un problème, il avait tout déjà bien fait sa route, 37 ans était un grand âge comparé aux reste de ses amis après tout. D’un autre côté, sans âme, ça devenait compliqué de les revoir.

-Sujet, levez vous !

Flemme.  
-Império.

Lève toi imbécile, tilta une petite voix dans sa tête. Flemme, flemme, flemme. Il était las de tout.  
L’ordre changea. Danse. Ca ça lui tentait bien.

-Le sujet manifeste des premiers signes de folies, écrivit Rogue sur un parchemin.

Une main se leva.

-Mon seigneur, le fait d’être sensible à l’império n’est elle pas la première trace de la présence d’une âme ?  
-Avada Kedavra.

Autant pour le sens de la pédagogie. Ça leur apprendra à ne pas accepter les conclusions préconçues.

-Sujet, que diriez vous de vous même ?  
-Mmh. Je pense être quelqu’un plutôt éclectique, appréciant tantôt la marche à pied, les strangulots et le chocolat. Je pense à écrire un essai psychologique sur le comportement de groupe chez les sociopathes. La manière qu’ils ont de s’encourager les uns les autres.  
-Je peux vous conseiller un livre là dessus, dit Severus intéressé, je peux peut-être vous retrouver la référence…  
-C’est que je ne sais pas si j’aurais le temps d’y aller.  
-C’est bien dommage mais je comprends que votre situation actuelle reste délicate.  
-Severus ! Ragea Voldemort. Ne teste pas ma patience.  
-C’est vrai mon vieux, acquiesça Lupin, ne perdez pas votre temps à discuter avec un individu comme moi, je ne vaux pas le coup vraiment.

Et je ne veux pas que ma dernière vision soit celle d’un Severus aimable. Dans ces moments là, on s’accroche à nos petites habitudes.  
Severus regarda sa montre.

-Une dernière expérience alors.

Il sorti une sarbacane en carton et souffla un bon coup dessus, ejectant un projectile de papier dans les cheveux de Remus.

Ils disparurent simultanément sous les cris de rage de Voldemort.

OoO

-Bon. J’ai perdu mes deux espions, mais aucune âme n’a été perdu ce soir, statua Dumbledore.  
-Franchement j’ai un doute que ça aurait été le cas quoi qu’il arrive, grogna Rogue.  
-Vraiment Severus ? Même après m’avoir interrogé ?  
-Qui aime avoir un strangulot comme animal domestique ?  
-Mais c’est tout mignon, on dirait une petite verrue.  
-Tais toi, ou je vais de ce pas chercher un détraqueur.  
-Merci de m’avoir sauvé.  
-C’était un plaisir.

* * *

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Logarallye ronde 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

> **Maliae OKJA - 30/05/2018**

  
Murphy était plutôt le genre misanthrope, s’attacher aux autres, c’était pas trop son truc. Il avait plutôt tendance à détester le plus de monde possible, sauf peut-être John Mbege, qui était un de ses meilleurs potes (le seul en fait), et comme il était mort, et bien, il ne restait plus personne.  
Murphy avait tellement du mal avec les autres, que c’était à se demander comment il avait pu donner si vite sa confiance à Bellamy. Il l’avait trouvé amusant, il l’avait trouvé fort aussi, et comme Bellamy lui permettait de régner avec terreur sur ce petit tas d’humains stupides, Murphy s’était laisser prendre au jeu. Laisser prendre au piège.  
C’était ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé la corde au cou, trahit par celui en qui il avait eu tellement confiance. Ça avait été comme une cascade en lui, un déchainement de violence, de colère, de rancune. Un désir fou de vengeance. Une pendaison pour une autre, il rêvait de mettre la corde au cou de Bellamy. C’était ce qui l’aidait à tenir quand il fut torturé par les Natifs, parce que pour eux, il était un extra-terrestre (et n’était-ce pas ce qu’il était ?).  
C’est seulement quand il avait essayé de pendre Bellamy, quand il avait pu prendre sa revanche en quelque sorte, que le silence était revenu dans sa tête. Un silence léger comme une plume, si léger qu’il ne dura guère. Murphy avait la rage de vivre, la rage de se battre, même si sa vie était un véritable cauchemar.  
Et puis il y avait eu une sorte de pardon, quand Murphy avait retenu la corde qui empêchait Bellamy de subir le même sort que Sterling avant lui. Il avait remonté Bellamy et l’avait sauvé de la chute et d’une mort certaine. Il l’avait sauvé et ça changeait tout. Absolument tout.  
Ça changeait tellement tout, que Murphy se retrouva bouche contre bouche avec Bellamy, sans qu’il ne le voit venir. Ça avait pris du temps et des milliers de sarcasmes, mais Murphy avait fini par craquer pour les yeux de chiots battus de Bellamy. Et ensemble, ils découvrir la danse de leurs deux corps réunis, le petit misanthrope et le grand lâche.

Fin.

* * *

 

> **Haru - 30/05/2018**

  
Le monde était une vaste connerie, c'était ce que se disait Hiro, alors qu'il faisait face au conseil. Papa avait refusé de rendre la mémoire à leur ami. Il était face au silence alors qu'une cascade de question se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourquoi deux amoureux ne pouvait pas voler ensemble. Pourquoi devait-il perdre leurs plumes pour des misanthropes ? Il ne suivait plus la logique de APE. Ils n'était pas humains. Mais qu'étaient-ils ? Des monstres ? Le mot n'était pas assez fort. Ils étaient des êtres ignobles prêt à tout pour leur idéal. Peut-être des extra-terrestres. Cela l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Après tout, il ne voulait pas qu'ils vivent selon leur envie. Ni faire d'eux des adultes. Ils n'étaient que de la chair à canon. Prête à servir pour leur désir. Mourant dans des combats contre des monstres vachement fort. Heureusement, il était avec Zero Two. La fille dont il était le darling. Sa moitié, comme l'était Kokoro pour Mitsuru. Celui à qui il avait promis de piloter petit était passé à autre chose. Effaçant leur promesse enfantine. Il respira à fond, serrant les poings avant de sortir d'un pas vif de la salle. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Il avait hurlé au conseil qu'ils feront cette mission e après ils seraient libre. Et ces enfoirés avaient dit oui. Ils croyaient qu'ils seraient morts après la bataille suivante qui s’annonçait terrible. Bah, il leur prouverait le contraire, coûte que coûte. Il sourit à Zero Two et ils partirent tous dans leur zone d'attente. L'unité treize vivra. Il s'en faisait le serment.  
Fin

* * *

 

> **Koalalette Volant - 30/05/2018**

  
\- Et flûte.

Il savait qu’il était sans cesse écouté par ce que pouvait dire Steve, alors il avait été poli. Clint était comme ça : il n’avait pas de supers pouvoirs, alors il… Il quoi ? Respectait les règles malgré tout ? Léger comme une plume, malgré son poids d’humain, il fonça en direction d’une cible qui s’éloignait, et tira une flèche.  
Et même s’il sauta comme pour s’envoler loin du monde, et que le mouvement aurait pu le faire rater, il visa juste.  
Il visait toujours juste.

Peut-être que lui aussi avait des supers pouvoirs. Celui de toujours bien viser. Ca le fit un peu sourire. Mais il savait que sourire n’aiderait pas au combat.  
Le monde était envahi par des sortes d’aliens dégueulasses, et c’était aux Avengers de le régler. Comme la fois où des aliens dégueulasses étaient déjà apparus sur Terre.  
Sauf que cette fois ce n’était pas à cause de Loki. Juste d’un foutu misanthrope venu d’une autre planète, pas capable de respecter la Terre.

Clint n’avait pas trop réfléchi à ce qu’il s’était passé.  
Il jouait encore au golf, quand il avait été convoqué non pas juste par Steve, mais bien par Steve et Tony. Il fallait croire que leur couple s’était rabiboché un brin.  
Après une cascade de flèches, il se reposa au sol, alors qu’un boum surgit non loin de lui. Un instant il fut heureux d’avoir des problèmes auditif. Au moins, il supportait moins les bruits qui tournaient autour d’eux.  
Fonçant parmi les débris, il courrait aussi vite que possible, mais sentait bien que son propre pouvoir commençait à avoir ses limites.  
Viser bien, oui, mais avec quoi ?

Il sentit la dernière flèche de son carquois, disparaître dans ses mains pour s’envoler, et soupira de lassitude.  
Pour occuper son regard, autour de lui, Clint perçu des cibles qui n’étaient pas des cibles, plus des amis à observer, des morveux à guetter, et une chose verte énorme qui bourrinait autant que possible au côté d’une fourmi géante en costume.

Oh, pardon, il voulait dire, Hulk et Ant-Man.  
Clint était quoi à côté ? Il parlait à peine, on lui volait toutes les bonnes répliques, et il était juste bon à servir de babysitter.  
Soudain, il sentit le choc. Un des débris l’avait atteint à force qu’il se morfonde sans bouger.  
Il n’entendit alors plus que le silence.  
Le silence et la douleur, qui lui traversa tout le corps sans prévenir. La douleur, l’asphyxie, le noir et le silence. Il se retrouvait avec les Quatre Cavaliers de sa propre Apocalypse, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.  
Ou plutôt si.  
Son aide auditive était sûrement cassée d’où le silence. Et avant de mourir sans pouvoir respirer, il aurait bien aimé une tasse de café.  
Une dernière. Aussi noire que sa vision.

En parlant de Vision…

\- Dépêche-toi, Vision, s’il te plait ! Aide-moi !  
La voix de la gamine. Cette foutue gamine pas douée pour se contrôler elle-même, mais plus douée qu’elle ne le pensait pour contrôler ce qu’elle avait en elle.  
Clint eut un bref sourire qui lui tordit les côtes. Il devait en avoir un joli nombre de cassés.  
Et son appareil auditif n’était pas si défectueux. Même si la voix lui avait semblé venir de très loin.

Il sentit le rocher se soulever. Il aurait finalement sa tasse de café.  
Et une tornade l’emporter. Pietro n’était pas bien gracieux, mais il avait fait vite pour retirer l’archer de dessous le rocher.

\- Ce putain d’extra-terrestre n’aura pas ta peau, crois-moi, le vieux !

Clint se laissa sourire.  
Puis, alors que Pietro le déposait dans un endroit sûr, il sentit le noir, le silence et la douleur l’envahir.  
Mais ça semblait logique quand on savait qu’il venait de s’évanouir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était couvert de bandages. Mais il avait survécu. Parce qu’à défaut de manquer de flèches dans le carquois, il avait fait ce que personne n’aurait pu faire : gagner l’affection de deux morveux bizarres et plus attachants qu’ils ne le paraissaient.  
Et ça lui avait sauvé la vie.  
Fin

* * *

 

> **Neko-chan - 30/05/2018**

  
\-------------------------  
Il s'était toujours cru un peu misanthrope, à l'écart du monde. Mais en cette instant, malgré la pluie qui tombait le long des fenêtres et du tonnerre qui grondait, il y avait un silence magique, littéralement.  
Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait du petit corps frêle. Il la souleva et la sortit de l'endroit d'où elle s'était cachée. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, voire plus.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait été absent, mais il ne se souvenait pas que Sirius et Camelia est eu une fille. Un autre enfant. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit. Et pourtant il était un peu le régent de cet endroit. Cela était étrange.  
-C'est ... Théa. Notre ... fille. Nous l'avons recueillie il y a 4 ans. Elle était en très mauvais état. Et ...  
Il se retourna et vit Sirius dans l'encadrement de la chambre. Celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à lui parler de l'enfant. Mais il continua quand même :  
-Elle était maltraitée là-bas. On ne sait pas où c'était exactement, mais il ... elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle est mieux ici.  
-Je ne vais pas te l'enlever. Retourne à côté, je vais la mettre au lit et je vous rejoins.  
-Merci.  
Et le père de l'enfant était repartit.  
Il déposa la fille sur le lit et la borda.  
Il se sentait étrange, se dit-il, il ressentait un truc étrange dans son ventre, comme si un extra-terrestre allait sortir de lui. Mais quelque chose de plus agréable. Comme une cascade de papillon dans son estomac.  
Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant l'enfant dormir. Et tournant une dernière fois la tête vers elle, il sut ce qu'il avait. Ses yeux s'était rempli d'Amortentia. Il était tombé amoureux.  
\---------------------

* * *

 

> **CacheCoeur ♡ - 30/05/2018**

  
Louis rangea sa plume, fier de sa lettre. Ils écrivaient si peu à ses parents que l’effort méritait d’être salué. Il décida de se rendre à la volière, Chouquette étant introuvable. Elle devait sûrement être avec Dominique, qui se l’était appropriée… Pauvre Chouquette ! Il soupira et s’emmitoufla dans son écharpe pour affronter le froid et les marches qui le conduiraient à la tour où se trouvaient les chouettes.  
Dehors, il neigeait. Et les plumes des volatiles qui faisaient les coursiers se mêlaient aux flocons de neige. Il n’y avait pas grande monde. Mais il tomba sur une forme, une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise à même les marches glacées. Il l’analysa un moment, sans bouger, découvrant une écharpe bleue et bronze, de longs cheveux châtains et des baskets rose fuchsia aux pieds…  
\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ici…  
Allénore releva la tête et Louis écarquilla les yeux. Deux sillons de larmes creusaient ses joues rondes et toutes pales. Il rangea sa lettre sous sa cape et se posa à ses côtés sans poser de questions.  
\- Je crois que je suis misanthrope…, finis par déclarer Allénore.  
Sa voix s’était brisée et elle sanglotait, ses paroles s’enfonçant dans sa gorge.  
\- Tu es sans conteste, la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Je te vois mal haïr le genre humain…  
Il se retenait de la prendre dans ses bras. Parce qu’il le voulait, bien sûr qu’il le voulait… Mais s’approcher d’Allénore, s’était comme s’approcher d’un moineau. On ne savait jamais quand il allait s’avancer, et si on n’y prenait pas garde, au prochain pas, elle ne serait plus là… Alors il se contenta d’être présent et d’attendre. Puis, quand elle cala sa tête contre son épaule, qu’elle la nicha prés de son cou, son cœur rata un battement et ses doigts se mirent à fourmiller. Ses mains caressèrent la cascade de ses cheveux, naturellement, pour l’apaiser. Et Allénore se calma. Ses larmes se tarirent et son sourire, si doux et si chaleureux, se remit à briller.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment des extraterrestres, vous les, garçons ! se plaignit-elle. Même Albus qui est si gentil ne se rend pas compte des dégâts qu’il peut causer. Et ne parlons pas de Scorpius et de sa maladresse… Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne m’aime pas ?  
-Encore Edward ?  
Elle hocha la tête et il vit ses yeux scintiller et s’humidifier. Edward ne la méritait tellement pas… Louis ne comprenait toujours pas, comment une fille comme Allénore pouvait être attirée par un crétin comme Edward. Un crétin qui se moquait bien d’elle dans son dos, et qui s’amusait à jouer avec elle comme on jouait avec un yoyo. Il avala sa rage, qui avait infiltré ses veines. Ca le mettait hors de lui.  
\- On n’est pas tous comme ça…  
Allénore releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
\- Non. C’est vrai. Tu n’es pas comme ça, toi…  
Allénore se cala contre Louis, qui l’enlaça. Ils formaient une seule et même masse informe maintenant… Et ils restèrent ainsi, dans le froid et le silence. Mais Louis s’en accommodait parfaitement … Et en attendant plus, il se contenterait de réparer à la glue les miettes d’un cœur brisé qu’il aimait.  
Fin

* * *

 

> **Hermystic - 30/05/2018**

  
Severus Snape était un misanthrope. Il n’aimait pas les gens encore moins ceux qui lui servaient d’élève au quotidien. Il n’avait qu’une hâte : les voir partir que cela soit de façon temporaire ou permanente. Il était soulagé de ne plus voir certaines têtes au-delà des BUSES. Mais certaines revenaient ou souhaitaient revenir à son plus grand désespoir.

C’était le cas de Nymphadora Tonks. Elle voulait devenir Auror mais était très maladroite à son plus grand désespoir. Elle provoquait des catastrophes qui en amenaient d’autres à la façon d’une réaction en cascade. Le professeur de potions ne comptait plus les heures de retenue qu’il avait dû mettre à son élève afin qu’elle nettoie ses bêtises. Celle-ci allait rejoindre le directeur de Serpentard la mort de l’âme. C’était en silence qu’elle répara une nouvelle fois les dégâts qu’elle avait provoqués.

La jeune Poufsouffle n’en pouvait plus de ne pas réussir ses potions alors que c’était une matière qu’elle devait  
nécessairement valider pour être Auror. A bout, elle laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues et tenta de ne rien montrer au maitre des potions. Après tout, elle ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses sans quoi elle pouvait être sûre qu’il allait s’en servir contre elle. Quand elle eut achevé une de ces retenues, elle salua son professeur du bout des lèvres qui la retint.  
« Miss Tonks ? appela celui-ci.  
\- Oui professeur ? répondit l’élève qui ne se retourna pas.  
\- Pourquoi vous vous acharnez autant dans ma matière ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Parce que je veux devenir Auror, parce que je veux pouvoir protéger le monde sorcier d’une nouvelle guerre, parce que je veux que ma famille soit en sécurité, répondit Nymphadore fatiguée par la soirée.  
\- J’imagine que si je veux avoir la paix durant les deux années à venir, il va falloir que je vous donne des cours particuliers … pensa Severus à voix haute.  
\- Je ne sais pas professeur, marmonna l’élève de cinquième année.  
\- Deux fois par semaine à 20h et je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant, compris ? fit sèchement le professeur.  
\- Bien Monsieur, fit la Poufsouffle soulagée.  
\- Et estimez-vous heureuse que je sois d’humeur magnanime » lança-t-il alors qu’elle partait.

Nymphadora revint dans sa Salle Commune avec un léger sourire aux lèvres ce qui surprit ses camarades de maison. Après tout, Severus avait la réputation d’être le professeur le plus sévère de toute l’école à cause de la matière dangereuse qu’il enseignait. Fatiguée, elle alla se coucher.  
Le lendemain, elle se prépara et fit son sac. Elle mit plusieurs plumes au cas où elle casse celle qu’elle utilisait. Une fois certaine qu’elle n’avait rien oublié, et qu’elle avait tout en double ou presque, elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le maitre de potions devait surveiller son arrivée puisqu’il passa dans son dos pour lui donner un parchemin sur lequel il était écrit les horaires de ses prochaines retenues. Nymphadora hocha la tête en comprenant ce que cela signifiait : elle avait enfin pouvoir s’améliorer en potions. En espérant que son professeur ait la patience de la supporter ce qui n’était pas gagné d’avance !  
Jean Patrick - 30/05/2018  
Il caressa tendrement les plumes du vivet doré niché dans sa main. A quel moment le monde était encore partit en vrille ?  
C’était la question qu’il se posait maintenant à chaque problème, à chaque injustice dont-il était témoin, et il y tentait systématiquement d’y répondre froidement, sans chercher à juger. Seulement à faire de son mieux pour réparer.

Première étape : les faits.  
Un vivet doré a été battu. Encore aurait-il fait parti d’un élevage et négligé par des gens peu scrupuleux n’y aurait-il eu là qu’une chose, certes horrible, mais aussi affreusement banale.  
Mais non, celui là appartenait à un particulier et avait été frappé.  
Pourquoi ?  
Parce que ce type est un connard. Non, fermons nous aux émotions et réfléchissons. Qui frappe les oiseaux ? Les gamins qui confondent les pigeons avec des ballons de foot ? Le propriétaire n’est pas un enfant, c’est un vieux bâ...misanthrope isolé au fin fond du Surrey. Un dresseur un peu trop zélé ? Peut-être. Mais de ce qu’il en avait vu pendant sa période d’espionnage, l’oiseau était peu sollicité dans la maisonnée. Dernière possibilité : Le vivet était sous loué à une équipe de quidditch d’un club radicale et sectaire et que Remus les déteste et qu’il les hais et qu’il va cesser tout de suite son monologue mentale sur le pourquoi, quand, comment puisqu’il sait DEJA que tout ça c’est pour satisfaire les besoins sadiques d’une équipe de pseudo sportifs au sang mon cul qu’il est pur.  
Maintenant nouvelle question, pourquoi se retrouvait-il en cellule à leur place ?  
Parce que, 1, il est un loup garou. 2 Oui il a volé l’oiseau mais il n’était pas légal de le détenir en premier lieu. En plus si les aurors s’intéressaient vraiment à son ami à plumes, ils auraient songé à le prendre plutôt que de le laisser dormir dans la main du supposé coupable. 3 il est un loup garou 4 Cette bande de sectaire a au moins 3 troufions bien placés au ministère. 5 il est un loup garou.  
Le problème avec cette lycanthropie pensa t-il soudainement, c’est qu’il possède le même statut juridique que le petit oiseau. Ils seraient bien capable de l’accuser de tentative de meurtre sur un égale plutôt que de maltraitance sur une créature. Peut-être lui filera t-on la cellule en face de Sirius…

-T’es libre Lupin, Fol œil vint ouvrir sa cellule le visage aussi fermé que d’ordinaire, seul son œil magique remuant paresseusement dans son orbite indiquait pour qui le connaissait bien, une certaine forme de soulagement.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Tu étais avec Dumbledore au moment de récupérer le zoziau.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui.  
-Je ne vais pas contester.  
-Manquerait plus que ça.  
Dumbledore. Pourquoi il aimait ce type ? 1 il a toujours un bonbon au citron à lui proposer. 2 il l’a accepté à Poudlard. 3 il lui donne des faux alibis. En fait une cascade de superlatifs lui vinrent en tête. De quoi écrire l’hagiographie du grand homme.

Fol Œil le ramena à l’entrée du ministère en silence, où on lui rendit sa baguette, et le raccompagna jusqu’à son appartement miteux du Yorkshire.

-Le piaf Lupin.  
-Oh, il caressa une dernière fois le petit oiseau qui lui asséna un affectueux coup de bec dans son sommeil et le déposa délicatement dans la main rugueuse du chef des aurors.

Celui ci le regarda pensif.

-T’es un drôle d’extra terrestre gamin.  
-Malheureusement je me sens trop terrestre des fois.  
-Te fais pas d’illusion, je suis sûr qu’il y a une belle bande de salaud sur Mars.  
-Ne dis jamais ça devant un centaure.  
-Maintenant tais toi et écoute, la prochaine fois tu sauve ta propre peau avant celle des autres.  
-J’essaierai.  
-Bien.  
-Je ne promets rien.  
-Vigilance constante !  
-Promis.

* * *

 

> **Jean Pierre (alias Alphard) - 30/05/2018**

  
Il regardait partout. L'angoisse au creux de son ventre. Mais rien. Aucune patte. Aucun petit museau. Ni poil. Juste... une plume d'une chouette quelconque posée à terre. Sa Fêlée... Elle était partie. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui que... Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et s'il... lui avait pris? Sa Fêlée. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était pas son maître, son roi. Non... Son ami. Elle valait mieux que tout le monde. Que ses déchets... ses détritus...  
Comme...  
Il serra ses poings. S'il avait osé. Lui, cet incapable. Si sale... Il se releva, ne se demandant même pas pourquoi il était à terre. Ni pourquoi il faisait si sombre alors que l'ombre du matin flottait encore dans son esprit. Non... Il était focalisé sur elle. Et son sombre pressentiment... Qui ne le lâchait plus.  
Au milieu des bouteilles... cassées... Vides. Il se fit un chemin.Ignorant la crasse qu'il avait tant pris de temps à enlever qui en recouvrait les murs. Ignorant la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait les membres, tel un mantra. Ignorant qu'il devrait être encore le matin. ignorant la faim, si familière qui lui tordait l'estomac. Mais dont pourtant sa langue gardait encore ce goût si particulier... Un arrière goût de sardine. Mais rien n'avait d'importance. Elle, seule comptait.  
Clac.  
Un bruit de porte résonna en écho. Celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Des chuchotements désaprobatteurs sur son passage.  
Encore...  
Cet enfant moldu?  
Non cracmole...abandonné...devant une porte...  
...Entre un prof....oui une élève...Quelle scandale...  
Stupides. Ces choses qui tapissaient les murs. Qui ne servaient pas. Que des commères. il était comme imperméable à ces murmures. Il s'en fichait. il savait très bien ce que l'on disait sur son passage.  
...Pourquoi on le garde entre ces murs...cracmol...  
C'est poudlard...vrai...  
Il faut faire quelque chose...  
Je ne comprends pas notre directeur...  
Une honte!  
Crac. Il sourit. Un tableau venait de se casser en deux. Les chuchotements se tûrent avant qu'ils reprirent plus vives, mécontent.  
-Et toi, comment oses-tu faire ça?  
Il longea les murs avant de se figer. Sa main frôla le passage qu'il découvrait entre deux tableaux. Caché. Secret. Lui qui connaissait tous les passages secrets... Celui-là... Il ne l'avait jamais vu. il en était sûr. Et pourtant...  
Il était déjà venu ici. C'était une certitude. Il n'avait pas hésité avant de doucement du bout d'un balai abandonné dans le couloir, de faire tanguer le tableau qui recouvrait le passage.  
-Je te parle, sale sang-de-bourbe! Tu vas réparer tout de suite ce tableau avant que je te dénonce-  
Il releva à peine les yeux avant d'asséner, interrompant un tableau dans sa litanie:  
-Comment aurais-je pu faire tomber un tableau si je n'ai pas de pouvoir, si je ne suis qu'un sale sang-de-bourbe?  
Il lui avait coupé le sifflet. Il esquissa un mince sourire. Risible. Aucun tableau ne l'avait vu faire tomber les tableaux. Il était discret. Comme... Fêlée...Il ferma les yeux. Pour la voir... Il avait dû apprendre à être silencieux. Car il y avait le couvre-feu. Car les tableaux pouvaient le dénoncer. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi s'était-il montré délibéremment? Car rien n'avait d'importance. Plus. Il n'avait plus rien à protéger. S'il venait le soir... Pour la voir. Si elle n'était plus là...  
Son coeur loupa un battement. Douloureux. Il ne tremblait pas. Il n'avait pas peur du noir. Il l'adorait. Alors non... Il allait s'engouffrer dans ces ténèbres et ramènerait sa Fêlée. Car elle était là. Il le sentait.  
Car oui...  
Il était déjà venu.  
Rouge...  
Griffure désespérée...  
Miaulement apeurée...  
Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main. La griffant. Le punissant. Car c'était de sa faute. Il en avait la sensation. Si sa Fêlée avait disparue... Il ouvrit ses yeux. Inspira.  
Sans tremblement. Il ne titubait pas. Jamais. Aucun signe de détresse. Pas devant...lui. Et parce qu'il n'était pas triste. Non. Pourquoi le serait-il? Alors qu'elle était là? Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre qu'elle... Elle était son univers. Lui gravitant autour d'elle. Après tout... il ne se souvenait pas d'un monde sans elle.  
Alors non, il restait droit. Sans faiblir. La seule sensation qu'il ressentait encore... Un poil dans sa main. Celle de sa Fêlée. Au bord du passage...  
Qu'il enjamba. Regardant droit devant lui, n'écoutant pas les récriminations des tableaux, bruyantes. Qu'il détestait. Comme ces...personnes...Ces élèves qui le regardaient, le montraient du doigt... Eux qui ne valaient rien. il avait entendu des mots sur son passage. Dont un. Il l'avait cherché car il le connaissait pas. Et il avait ri.  
Misanthrope.  
C'était se targuer que ces êtres, ces tableaux inutiles, ces élèves incapables, ces profe...Une brûlure sur son dos. Un sourire mauvais. Puant. Alcool.  
Il s'admonesta. Fêlée. Pas penser à eux. Ce n'étaient pas des êtres humains. Que des choses inutiles. Elle, Fêlée qu'on disait inutile. Qu'un animal. Elle était mieux.  
Il n'était pas misanthrope. Car ils n'avaient rien d'humains.  
Crac.  
Il crissa. Sursauta. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il? Tous se mélangeaient en lui. Comme une cascade. Rien. La douleur. La perte. La course.  
Le sang.  
Non...  
NON.  
N-O-N.  
Il fit tomber la lampe torche. Qu'il tenait.  
Pupilles effrayés. Sa Fêlée.  
Et tout ce sang...  
Pas comme dans ce rêve. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. PAs vrai.  
Il tomba.  
Ahaha.  
Elle...  
Sa main se tendit. Non. Il ne voulait pas voir. Pas ça. Tout n'était plus que silence. Plus de murmures qu'il méprisait et aurait tant voulu, tout plus que ça... Ce silence...  
Ce silence de mort.  
Et ce sang qui gouttait sur son pelage blanc et...  
Blanc?  
Il se précipita. La retourna. Tout son corps se détendit. Abasourdi. il avait tellement été sûr. Mais non. ce n'était qu'un chat. Pas sa Fêlée.  
Un pauvre chat mort. Depuis longtemps, maintenant qu'il remarquait. Plus calme.  
Mais pas sa Fêlée.  
Il se détendit. Elle était vivante. Mais oui. pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'elle serait morte? Elle était juste absente. Elle avait le droit de ne pas venir le voir tout le temps. c'était idiot. Oui ridicule. Comme cet endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
Jamais...  
Sauf dans son rêve. Son sourire disparu. Et ce poil... Mais c'était un cul de sac. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Sa Fêlée...  
Il sursauta. Encore. Quelque chose. Noir? A côté du chat. il ne l'avait pas vu pris dans son soulagement mais... Il s'approcha lentement. Une araignée? Un corps d'araignée morte. Qu'est-ce...  
Son expression s'obscurcit. Cela devait être à cause de cette araignée. A cause de ce garçon. Cet...Hagrid. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu. Cet extra-terrestre toujours à l'écart des autres, amoureux des animaux... Il le détestait. Si maladroit. Insupportable. irrespectueux. A garder tous ces animaux... Alors que Fêlée était libre... Il lui était fidèle. Alors qu'Hagrid avait toujours cent animaux.  
Dont...Son regard s'assombrit. Ces araignées qu'il avait avec lui...  
Mais oui... tout était de sa faute.  
Et ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une coïncidence qu'il ait trouvé cet endroit.  
Oui. Et ces images n'étaient rien d'autre que les fabulations de son esprit.  
Fêlée allait bien. Tout allait bien.

* * *

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Logarallye ronde 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

> **Neko-chan - 30/05/2018**

  
\---------------  
Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était tout seul. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas l'homme. Il était entouré de ses peluches que lui avait offert Camelia, la première année car "tout enfant se doit d'avoir un doudou à soi". Mais elle en avait vraiment fait trop.  
Mais lui qui dès son plus jeune âge avait vu le monde comme à travers un prisme, comme si tout le monde ne lui voulait que du mal, il se souviendrait encore du jour où il s'était dit qu'elle était la meilleure maman au monde et qu'il avait accepté que certaines personnes puissent vraiment l'aimer.  
Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda le jardin : il devait sortir.

...  
Il était sorti prendre l'air. Il en avait marre de rester enfermé à faire ce qu'elle faisait.  
Il avait besoin de s'évader. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça.

Il alla voir les animaux de leur voisin. Les poules et les lapins l'accueillirent.  
Il leur parla. La basse-cour lui répondit.

Il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça aux autres. Dire qu'il est amoureux d'un autre homme.  
Il ne pouvait même pas se l'avouer à lui. Ni avouer tous ses secrets qu'il a caché.

Comment leur dire qu'il n'est pas une fille. Mais un garçon.  
Comment lui dire qu'il ne s'appelle pas Théa. Mais Harry.  
...  
C'était quelque chose de très complexe à dire, quelque chose qui pouvait sembler un peu capillotracté. Mais il devait le lui dire, au moins pour être honnête avec lui même. Oui. Il devait avoir le courage d'être lui-même à partir de ce jour, et chaque jour ensuite, dans ce monde qui lui avait dit d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être ELLE.  
Il se coucha dans l'herbe, toujours entouré des bruits de basse-cour, et ferma les yeux. L'eau de rosée du matin mouillait ses cheveux et son cou, et pourtant il aimait bien ça.  
Il pensa à ELLE. Encore et encore. Est-ce que le fait d'être lui la ferait disparaître ELLE ? Il voulait être Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonné Théa. Son autre, sa moitié, sa soeur jumelle. Son tout. Est-ce qu'il était prêt vraiment à abandonner celle qui l''avait permit d'être heureux ici, pour un homme, dont il n'était pas sûr de connaître les sentiments ?  
Il se posait encore tant de questions. Des questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses.  
\--------------------

* * *

 

> **Koalalette Volant - 30/05/2018**

  
Concentré sur ce qu’elle faisait, Wanda fronçait les sourcils de toutes ses forces. L’enfant voulait réussir son coup, et, s’apercevant que l’eau se soulevait parce qu’elle l’avait voulu, elle s’extasia.  
Avant de se retrouver aspergée et trempée quand l’eau retomba. Wanda savait que l’acte était complexe pour une enfant de cinq ans, mais plus que pleurer de son échec, elle eut un rire.  
Rire qui résonna en écho avec celui de son frère qui avait tout vu. Lui, pour s’entraîner avec son pouvoir c’était plus facile. Du moins il en avait l’impression : il courait partout, et parfois, il allait plus vite qu’un humain normal.

Et pour le coup, en plus de courir vite, il entendait bien.  
Alors quand un enfant se mit à pleurer, plus loin, qu’il avait perdu son doudou, Peter se précipita vers lui. Sa sœur le suivit, plus lentement, trottinant à petit pas. Finissant par arriver à sa hauteur, elle attrapa le t-shirt représentant le logo du prisme optique des Pink Floyd de son frère jumeau.  
Le garçon aux cheveux argentés s’était penché vers un garçon en larmes. Celui qui avait perdu son précieux trésor, le gardien de ses siestes.  
Peter se retourna vers sa sœur :  
\- On va l’aider ! D’accord ?  
Wanda ne pouvait pas dire non à son frère. Et puis, le jardin avait beau être grand, étant pourtant juste une petite partie d’un parc immense, à deux ils y arriveraient. D’autant que le garçon leur précisa où il était allé pour que ça soit plus facile.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le doudou perdu était retrouvé : dans un arbre.  
Peter savait que l’arbre était grand.  
Et bien qu’il coure vite, grimper vite c’était beaucoup plus difficile. Il grimaça.

Pendant ce temps, Erik cherchait ses enfants. Il les avait quittés du regard pendant 3 secondes, et voilà qu’il les avait perdus.

Pour l’affaire du doudou coincé, ce fut Wanda qui trouva la solution :

\- Peter ! Je vais te soulever !  
\- On peut demander à un adulte sinon…murmura l’enfant qui n’était pas sûr de ce que les jumeaux prévoyaient.

Mais Peter n’écouta pas l’enfant et hocha vivement la tête. Il savait pourtant que sa sœur avait des difficultés à contrôler son pouvoir.  
Seulement, Peter lui faisait confiance. Wanda était capable de faire ça.  
Se concentrant, la demoiselle souleva son frère. Elle faisait de son mieux. Poussant sur ses pouvoirs, entourant Peter d’une lueur rouge, alors que soudain il flottait et s’élevait petit à petit du sol.  
Peter eut un petit sourire :

\- Bravo Wanda ! Tu vois tu peux le faire !

Au loin, Erik vit ses enfants. Ecarquillant les yeux, il sentit que la situation allait déborder.  
Peter atteint la branche où se trouvait le doudou – que faisait-il là d’ailleurs ? – et le récupéra. Souriant, il flottait encore, quand il se sentit soudain tomber.  
Wanda avait fait de son mieux, fermant même les yeux de toutes ses forces pour se concentrer, mais son pouvoir avait lâché.

Et Peter ne savait pas voler.  
Erik, voyant ce qui arrivait, fut heureux d’avoir mis des ceintures en métal à ses enfants, et il fit redescendre en douceur son fils. Celui-ci mis un petit temps avant de comprendre, mais, quand il se figura que son père l’avait aidé, il se précipita sur lui, lui faire un câlin.  
Wanda sembla faire pareil, plus doucement

Ils avaient oublié le doudou. Peter le rendit à l’enfant après le câlin. Bien évidemment, Erik voulu savoir ce qu’il s’était passé, les poings sur les hanches, l’air mécontent  
Wanda alla s’accrocher à son frère, Peter baissa les yeux :

\- Ben le petit il avait perdu son doudou…  
\- Et vous n’avez pas trouvé un moyen moins capillotracté qu’utiliser un pouvoir que vous ne savez même pas encore contrôler correctement ?  
\- C’est quoi capilomaté ? demanda Peter l’air curieux  
\- Désolé papa, fit Wanda plus doucement, baissant le regard à son tour

Erik soupira, et ne put s’empêcher de définir pour eux ce mot étrange et bien tordu. Quand il eut fini, il se pencha vers les deux petits :  
\- Wanda, c’est très bien que tu aies réussi à faire voler ton frère, surtout aussi longtemps. Mais ça aurait pu être dangereux.

Son ton avait été plus doux, avant que sa voix ne redevienne à nouveau plus autoritaire pour conclure :

\- Mais je ne veux plus que vous recommenciez, d’accord ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête

\- Tu vois…Le petit il avait raison : on aurait dû appeler un adulte, commenta Wanda  
\- Oui mais t’as trop été forte, t’es la meilleure, Wanda.

Et, après cette conclusion, il alla la câliner.  
Jamais rien ne pourrait lui retirer la confiance qu’il avait envers sa sœur.

Fin

* * *

 

> **Hermystic - 31/05/2018**

  
Amanita était son monde grâce à l’instinct qui avait poussé Nomi à pousser la porte de la librairie. Depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontrée, Nomi avait retrouvé l’espoir que, sans doute, elle allait avoir le droit d’être heureuse. Elle avait l’impression de revivre ce qui, en soit, n’était pas bien compliqué. Sa famille n’avait pas été bien tendre lors de sa renaissance et l’avait quasiment reniée. Cela lui avait fait mal. Mais Nomi avait choisi de faire sa vie comme elle l’entendait et, surtout, dans le corps qu’elle voulait.

Nomi découvrait à nouveau le monde qui l’entourait comme si elle ne le voyait pas comme il faut, comme si un prisme déformait tout ce qu’elle voyait, comme si elle voyait de nouveau clair. Ce n’était sans doute pas pour rien qu’elle s’était installée dans le quartier du Castro à San Francisco. Après tout, c’était la ville où elle avait grandi et elle y avait encore toute sa place même si c’était ailleurs.

Elle appréciait la ville pour son jardin en hauteur qui lui permettait de voir la ville en contrebas. Ce fut d’ailleurs un des endroits qu’elle fit découvrir à Amanita qui découvrait l’endroit à travers d’autres yeux que les siens. Voir quelque chose de connu grâce à une personne importante, de ce fait Amanita n’avait pas de doute dessus, était magique.  
Les deux femmes apprenaient tout doucement à se connaitre ce qui leur convenait à merveille. Nomi restait prudente, elle avait perdue confiance en elle et ne savait pas à qui se fier ce que Amanita comprit. La libraire était patiente et n’hésitait pas à parler de choses d’autres au fil de leurs conversations à la boutique ou au fil de balades qu’elles faisaient toutes les deux dans l’unique but de la détendre et de lui montrer qu’elle pouvait se comporter normalement en sa présence.

Nomi n’osait pas trop parler à cause de sa voix, elle disait être complexée ce que Amanita ne comprit pas. Parce qu’elle trouvait sa voix affreusement sexy ce qui faisait rougir sa compagne qui aimait entendre Amanita parler. La blonde l’écouta avec attention tout en buvant énormément d’eau pour se déshydrater la gorge.

Elles enchaînaient les rencontres et avaient de plus en plus de mal à se quitter. Il leur fallut se rendre à l’évidence qu’elles étaient attirées l’une par l’autre. Nomi était nerveuse à l’idée de commencer une relation mais Amanita avait trouvé les mots justes pour la rassurer. Petit à petit, la présence d’Amanita se fit plus importante dans le logement de Nomi ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire même si la première fois qu’Amanita dormit chez elle fut d’ailleurs mémorable. Après tout, ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il était possible de tomber sur un doudou au fond du lit ! Nomi rougit en lui expliquant que c’était une des rares choses qui la reliait à son passé. Attendrie, Amanita lui rendit le coupable qui fut précieusement rangé. Le geste avait fait fondre la nouvelle venue dans le logement. Amanita avait alors pris Nomi contre elle et s’était allongée pour la première d’une longue série de nuits passées ensemble.

* * *

 

> **Jean Patrick - 31/05/2018**

  
-Padfoot ?  
-Oui Harry ?  
-Pourquoi dans l’eau Moony et moi on flotte alors que toi tu coules ?  
-Je ne coule pas !  
-Excellente question Harry, s’incrusta Remus qui vint s’asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine pendant que Harry se posa dans l’herbe, le pouce dans la bouche, premier signe qu’il sent une histoire approcher. C’est assez complexe alors écoute moi bien. Les personnes pures ont un cœur léger en polystyrène, soit parce qu’ils consacrent leurs vies à répandre le bien, soit, comme dans ton cas, parce qu’elles n’ont pas encore eu le temps de faire du mal.  
-Je vois une faille dans cette explication, interrompit Sirius. Tu ne devrais pas flo…  
-Et il y a les personnes au cœur lourd en plomb, continua Remus en haussant la voix. Ceux là sont méchants et égoïstes. Ils ne font pas la vaisselle, ne sortent pas la poubelle, racontent des mensonges à leurs filleuls, ils plombent littéralement le moral de leurs plus proches amis.  
-Mais Tonton padfoot il fait la vaisselle !  
-Hahaaaaaaaaaaa !!!  
-Non il pose dans l’évier c’est différent.  
-Mais…  
-Ne t’inquiète pas Harry, je ne visais pas ton oncle Padfoot...Parce que si Padfoot coule c’est qu’il a peur de l’eau. Tel un chat.  
Sirius se transforma en chien et se mit à mordiller sa chaussure.

-Tel un chaton, continua Remus distraitement en s’assurant que personne dans le jardin publique n’avait été témoin de la transformation de l’animagus.

Sirius lui arracha le bout de sa semelle. Harry serra son doudou plus près de lui pour se rassurer.

-Il pourrait se noyer ?  
-Il suffit de lui mettre des brassards. Comme toi à la piscine quand tu n’as pas pied.  
-Mais…  
-Tu dois comprendre que regarder Sirius est trompeur. Tu penses voir un homme fort, grand, beau alors qu’en réalité il faut le voir à travers un certain prisme pour le saisir réellement comme petit être, frêle et craintif. Voici la hiérarchie, Moony protège Harry, Harry protège Padfoot.

Padfoot cracha le reste de la semelle et se retransforma soudainement pour aller étrangler le conteur du jour.

-Qui a commencé avec ces histoires capillotractées ? Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi même ! Dit Remus en se débattant dans l’eau de la fontaine.  
-C’est toi que je vais capillotracter jusqu’à ta tombe si tu la fermes pas maintenant.  
-Oh Moony coule aussi ! s’extasia Harry.

* * *

 

> **Jean Pierre (alias Alphard) - 31/05/2018**

  
Un gémissement retentit. Un regard fusilla l'origine de ce bruit. Encore... Saleté de Potter...Il l'ignora. Qu'il gémisse. Qu'il souffre... Il ne bougerait pas de son fauteuil. Et peu importait que Remus lui ait demandé de faire le...garde malade. Il grinça des dents. Pourquoi devrait-il réparer les conneries de Potter fils? S'il avait voulu faire joujou dehors, dans le jardin, alors que la pluie tombait à drue. C'était son problème. S'il avait voulu se rouler dans la fange avec son parrain pour jouer au Quiditch... En plus ce sport...il manqua de lever les yeux au ciel. Comme si Potter pouvait espérer être un joueur de Quiditch alors qu'il était si...  
Un râle retentit à nouveau. Une veine pulsa sur le front de Severus. Il allait le tuer. Fils adoptif de Remus-pas de lui- ou pas, il allait le tuer. C'était un comble de lui laisser ce gamin. Vraiment, c'était le prisme de l'insolence que faisait preuve Remus. Comme s'il y avait besoin d'aller chercher un vulgaire médicomage pour un... petit rhume. Ou... peut-être une petite fièvre.  
Pouf.  
Exaspéré, le journal à moitié froissé dans ses mains, il se retint à grande peine de ne pas saisir sa baguette. Mais il resta calme. Car lui n'était pas un stupide morveux incapable de se tenir. Alors il ignora ce bruit sachant très bien que le bout de tissus, cette compresse posée sur le front de Potter était tombé. Encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci Remus n'était pas là pour le ramasser et ce n'était pas lui qui irait le lui remettre. Jamais. Et peu importait ces sons agacant qui sortaient de la bouche du gamin. Non. Il était calme. Tranquille. il allait attendre le retour de Lupin qui allait bien reprendre Potter. Et lui, il retournerait à ses potions tranquillement. Il sourit, satisfait.  
Du moins... Jusqu'à ce que ce gosse se remette à gémir. Encore. Les pages du journal ses froissèrent dans ses mains alors qu'agacé, ne lisant plus vraiment de toute manière, il se leva de son fauteuil.  
D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers ce...cette...chose...humide...crasseuse. D'un accio-comme s'il allait le toucher de ses mains-le chiffon se posa directement sur le front du gamin. Sans oublier de le rafraichir une nouvelle fois... Cela éviterait les tremblements intempestifs du gamin...  
Satisfait, il allait à nouveau se rassoir quand... Il jeta un regard vers cette compresse. En équilibre. Ce gamin qui se tordait dans tous les sens allait de nouveau la faire tomber. Et cette fois-ci, il le tuerait vraiment.Oh. A moins que... Il sourit.  
Et se rassit à nouveau, apaisé maintenant que Potter semblait se taire. La compresse scotché par un sort de glue sur son front. Enfin la paix. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensa avant de nouveau d'être dérangé...  
Une toux.  
-Ah...ma...ma...  
Une veine repulsa à nouveau sur son front. Dangeureusement alors qu'il se levait d'un aps vif, énervé, il -pas de ses mains, comme s'il allait toucher Potter-, d'un sort, ouvrit grand la bouche de ce dernier et entreprit d'un sort d'arrosage à faible dose de lui verser de l'eau.  
Il était pitoyable. Tout transpirant. Ecoeurant. Vraiment.  
Enfin, il allait pouvoir revenir à sa lecture.  
-Ma...  
Merlin. Potter ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix? Pleurnichard comme son père. Il eut un rictus bien méprisant et s'approcha de Potter, dans l'idée de lui jeter un silencio lorsque...  
-Maman...  
Il se figea.  
Lily.  
Son rire.  
Ses cheveux roux. Si doux.  
Lily.  
Si belle.  
Morte.  
Il chassa d'un geste ses souvenirs qui étaient venus en masse. Les renfermant à double tour. A nouveau, calme. Il posa son regard sur le gamin qui pleurait dans son sommeil. Un cauchemar. Il baissa les yeux sur sa baguette et...  
Remonta vers Potter qui se tordait en sueur dans ses draps...  
***  
-Je suis rentré! cria Remus.  
Tiens? C'était bien silencieux. A moitié inquiet, il monta les escalier et ouvrit la porte de la chmabre d'Harry. Mais alors qu'il pensait découvrir le cadavre de son compagnon ou presque mort, au bord de la synope à force de veiller sur Harry, il les vit comme il les avait laissé.  
-Tu as enfin finit? siffla Severus, j'en pouvais plus, en plus pour juste un petit rhume, j'ai mes potions à faire et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour...  
Ses paroles se perdirent alors qu'il se relevait. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Cela pouvait attendre... la rentrée de Poudlard n'est pas maintenant, s'exclama à voix basse Remus avant d'ajouter en souriant, et puis tu vois, tu as survécu en veillant sur Harry.  
Severus grommela quelque chose où Lupin ne put entendre que quelques mots comme "dégénéré de sale loup-garou, trop à l'aise, sale gosse de Potter..." avant que Severus ne sorte non sans le menacer s'il décidait encore une fois de le laisser avec Potter.  
Il sourit, amusé. En somme, tout s'était bien passé. Il s'approcha de la table de nuit où il posa les médicaments qu'il avait eu du médicomage avant de carresser le front d'Harry, tendrement.  
Il se figea. Dans les bras d'Harry, se trouvait... Un doudou? Une biche... Mais il n'avait pas de doudou pourtant-  
Lily...  
Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il regardait Harry plongé dans son sommeil. Calme. Et plus agité comme il l'avait vu avant de partir... Avec ce doudou.  
je n'ai pas de temps à perdre...  
Quel homme complexe mais Remus aimait toute la complexité qu'était Severus.

* * *

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Logarallye ronde 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

> **Neko-chan - 31/05/2018**

  
Il s'assit devant son bureau, se demandant encore ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il pensait encore à elle, il n'en pouvait rien. Il s'était enfin avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais ça le perturbait encore plus. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il aimait les garçons. En fait non, il aime les garçons. Mais là ... cette fille ... Elle lui retournait le cerveau. Elle devait lui avoir jeté un sortilège, c'était pas possible autrement. Sinon, comment expliqué le fait qu'il est envie d'être avec elle, de la faire monter à bord d'un voilier et de lui faire découvrir mille merveilles à travers le monde. Le fait, qu'il voulait plonger dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Le fait, qu'il voulait vivre dans un monde créé uniquement pour elle, une utopie parfaite pour eux deux.  
Il devenait fou. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il ne pensait qu'à elle encore et encore.  
Il était même prêt à ne plus participer à la vie en société, un asocial retiré du monde et vivant dans un désert de lave si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.  
Il interrompit ses pensées délirantes et se décida à retourner voir les parents de la jeune fille, pour en apprendre plus sur elle.  
Mais quand il arriva non loin, il la vit couchée dans l'herbe fraîche du champs des voisins de la famille, entourée d'animaux. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne parla pas, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux, malgré le bruit ambiant. Mais finalement, il se permit de parler.  
-Je m'appelle Lucifer. Je suis désolé de t'avoir offensé hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a vallut cette gifle, mais je pense que je la méritais.  
-Je suis désolée de vous avoir gifler. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me dise que je suis "mignonne" ... je ... Je ne suis personne. Enfin pas vraiment. Je suis quelqu'un de banale. Je ...  
-Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
-Ha ... euh ... Théa. Je m'appelle Théa.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.  
Elle avait tord et raison à la fois : elle n'était pas mignonne, mais elle n'était pas banale ... elle est belle, sublime, féérique ... angélique même. Oui elle était définitivement un ange.  
\-----------------------------------------

* * *

 

> **Jean Patrick - 31/05/2018**

  
-Severus, cesse de faire ton asocial, lui avait dit Lucius Malefoy en lui forçant dans la main les invitations du Noël des avocats. Un grand maître du barreau allemand a été invité et c’est un potionniste amateur, grand fan de ton travail.  
-Je m’en contrefous.  
-Hé bien pas moi.

Il grogna pour le principe. Bien sûr qu’un Lucius Malefoy endetté envers vous valait bien mieux qu’un Lucius Malefoy libre de vous broyez de sa main de fer. Mais il n’aimait pas les gens.

-C’est quand ?  
-Le 22 décembre.

Et voilà comment Severus se retrouvait le nez dans un cocktail snob, dans une fête snob, entouré de snobs. Pas qu’il n’aimait pas la haute société, il les enviait en fait ardemment, mais il n’avait pas encore réussit à accumuler assez d’argent pour ne pas ressembler dans ces circonstances au clodo du coin. Il prit une grande respiration avant de plonger tête la première dans le groupe contenant l’individu que Malefoy se devait de lécher les orteils.

-Severus Rogue, s’annonça t-il sans plus de détail.  
-Arrh ! Le petit génie que nous attendions tous, dit un grand type avec un accent allemand à couper au couteau. Un grand fan, grand fan…Mais peut être pourriez vous m’expliquer les...

Il aimait les potions parce que c’était justement une activité solitaire. Avoir la gloire d’accord, mais qu’on cesse de lui demander des explications. Ça suffisait qu’une bande de cornichons se méprennent déjà plusieurs fois par jour sur le fait que c’était possible. Ils le prenaient pour quoi, un professeur ?

-...en interaction avec…

La prochaine fois il se casserait dans le désert. Les livraisons d’ingrédients seront plus compliquée à mettre en place mais il pariait la barbe de Dumbledore que ça valait le coup.

-Monsieur Rogue, qu’en pensez vous ?  
-De ?  
Merde. Il lança un legillimens muet. Il repassa la conversation et leva le sortilège.

-Il faut scier les sabots de centaure en cubes, pas en faire de la poudre.  
-Vraiment ? Merci. Merci beaucoup, j’ai vraiment besoin de cette potion.

Une potion contre la calvitie ? Tu m’étonnes, se dit-il en zyeutant le crâne luisant de son vis à vis.

-Je fais une petite fête sur mon voilier au nouvel an, je vous invite !!!

Pourquoi cet être prétentieux semblait penser qu’il s’agissait là d’une occasion à saisir. N’avait t-il jamais savouré la pure sensation de paradis qu’était un nouvel an seul à seul avec sa bouteille d’alcool préférée. Mais d’où sortait ce type ?

-N…  
-Severus, il sentit la cane de Malefoy presser douloureusement entre ses omoplates.  
-Avec grand plaisir, rectifia t-il.

La paix n’est rien de moins qu’une utopie.


	2. Soirée Master Class du 06/06/2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soirée Master Class du 30/05/2018 avec comme thème :   
> Choisir dans une liste d'expressions contenant une couleur et écrire.

====== Master Classe === 06/06/18 === Expressions colorées ======

\------------------ Expression de couleurs blanche ------------------

= Blanc =

\- Être blanc comme neige (ne rien avoir à se reprocher)  
\- Manger son pain blanc (période de faste/heureuse)  
\- Un merle blanc (quelque chose de très, très rare)  
\- Histoire cousue de fil blanc (dénouement prévisible)  
\- Faire chou blanc (ne rien trouver)  
\- De but en blanc (ne pas tergiverser)  
\- Connu comme le loup blanc (cible des rumeurs)  
\- Chauffé à blanc ( mettre quelqu'un en colère/ être mit en colère)  
\- Saigner à blanc ( tout donner ou tout prendre)  
\- Nuit blanche ( nuit sans sommeil)

  
**Maliae OKJA - 06/06/2018**  
Nuit blanche. Nuit solitaire. Murphy n’arrive pas à dormir. Quand il dort, son cerveau s’éclate sans lui, retraçant ses pires souvenirs, provoquant des cauchemars. Alors ce soir, il ne dort pas. Il regarde le ciel étoilé, en se demandant si là-haut, il y a une autre arche quelque part, des gens qui attendent de pouvoir revenir sur Terre. Si c’est le cas, Murphy a bien envie de leur dire de rester où ils sont. Parce qu’en bas, c’est la même merde qu’en haut.

Nuit blanche. Nuit de cauchemars. Bellamy regarde le plafond, pas moyen de dormir, il finit par se lever, et en sortant de l’Arche, il aperçoit un autre humain seul dans la nuit, il hésite à aller à sa rencontre. Il s’approche doucement, pas assez discrètement cependant, quand les yeux de Murphy se pose sur lui, Bellamy n’hésite plus et s’assoit à côté de lui.  
\- Tu ne dors pas, constate Bellamy.  
\- Toi non plus, rétorque Murphy.  
Puis ils restent silencieux, regardant ensemble le même ciel.

Nuit blanche. Nuit de partage. Même en silence, il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Par exemple l’épaule de Bellamy touche celle de Murphy, et leurs bras se frôlent. Les poils se dressent. Murphy en a des fourmis, mais il ne bouge pas, pas vraiment. Il est bien comme ça. À sentir la chaleur que dégage Bellamy malgré l’air frais de la nuit.  
Bellamy finit par bouger son bras, son coude se cognant doucement contre le coude de Murphy, qui ne s’éloigne pas. Alors Bellamy tente. Il prend sa main.

Nuit blanche. Nuit de chance. Murphy lui abandonne sa main. Ils continuent de se taire et pourtant leurs corps parlent pour eux, l’ambiance s’électrise, les cœurs s’affolent, les respirations se font plus saccadés.  
Oh et puis merde, pense Murphy.  
Il se tourne tout d’un coup et embrasse Bellamy.

Nuit blanche. Nuit d’amour.

* * *

  
**Loki's Army - 06/06/2018**   
_\- De but en blanc (ne pas tergiverser)_

Emma Swan n'étais pas du genre a prendre la fuite. Depuis qu'Henry sont fils étais venue la chercher pour lui faire prendre sont rôle de Sauveuse, elle s'investissais corps et âme dans sont travail, aider les couples a ce former ou tout simplement a ce retrouver, défaire les plans machiavélique de vilain , étais devenue son quotidien . La plupart des gens qui venais demander l'aide de la sauveuse, y allais souvent de but en blanc exposant leur problèmes leur demande, la jeune femme y acquiesçais la plupart du temps .  
c'est comme cela qu'elle ce retrouvais , a courir après une basket volante , a qui appartenait elle, mais a cendrillon bien sur , elle avais disparut , ses proche avais peur que celle ci ne s'en prenne a sa demis sœur, mais en la retrouvant , la blonde ce rendis compte que la situation n'étais celle redouter , non Cendrillon , protégeais la dit sœur , de la méchante belle mère.

* * *

  
**Haru - 06/06/2018**   
_être blanc comme neige_

  
Blanc, tout était blanc. Ce n'était sorbébé qui allait dire le contraire, alors qu'il flottait au dessus de la neige. Il se souvenait parfaitement ce que ce blizzi lui avait dit. Il était blanc comme neige. Il rit doucement en s'amusant à jouer avec les flocons qui tombait lentements sur les arbres. Il voyait pas grop monde. Entre les Blizzi et les quelques Farfurets, il préférait rire doucement. Son rire était étoufée par le temps. Il ne remarquait pas les dressur qui luttaient, ni les combats. Il était loin detout. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Le jeune pokémon flotta jusqu'à son ami, un blizzi qui était pas ordinaire. Il le saluait.

« Hey, tu te caches encore des humains ?  
-Oui, ils sont partout, il me cherche tu sais ? Je suis spécial. Il veulent m'avoir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parceque le bout de mes bras est bleu, pas vert. Les humains veulent m'avoir.  
-Dans ce cas, je te protégerai.  
-Il te feront prisonier, tu le sais ça ?  
-Pas grave.  
-Tu es vraiment trop innocent. »

Le jeune Sorbébé sourit et resta toute la journée aux côtés du jeune Blizzi aux bras bleu. Il ne croisèrent pas un seul humain. Réjouissant le pokémon blanc, il tenta d'amuser son ami. Et il avait réussi. Les deux pokémons glaces s'amusèrent de longues heures, c'est le soir épuisés qu'il furent capturés par un dresseur aimant. Depuis les deux pokémons ne vont jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils s'entraident. Ils apprennent à aimer leur humain, ensemble.

* * *

  
**Jean Patrick - 06/06/2018**  
-La porte d’entrée couine. Pourquoi toi et tes cheveux n’iriez vous pas fricoter avec elle pour la graisser ?  
-Tu la comprends mal, elle couine juste d’avoir a s’ouvrir et de devenir complice du crime d’imposer à d’autres ta présence.

Remus avait envie de pleurer, il venait juste de revenir d’une pleine lune avec ses non copains les loups garous. Il n’avait pas mangé ni dormi depuis une éternité et il devait pourtant encore se taper un meeting de l’ordre et les piailleries intempestives de Rogue et Sirius, dont les regards désabusés et impuissants de leurs collègues autour de la table ne les arrêtaient pas le moins du monde. Il avait envie de crier de frustration mais il ne voyait pas comment faire ça sans vomir par dessus le marché. Le prochain qui ouvre la bouche néanmoins…

-Ma présence est toujours…

Remus se mordit la langue pour se contrôler. Ça ne marcha pas, il sentit une vague de magie s’échapper de lui malgré sa volonté. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Sirius et Severus baillonnés et attachés à leurs chaises respectives. Fol Oeil se mit à couvert d’un saut et sortit sa baguette pour répondre à ce qu’il pensait être une offensive organisée pendant que les autres passait des yeux ronds à une expression de soulagement profond qu’il s’empressa d’imiter.  
Rogue fulminait littéralement depuis sa place, il pouvait presque sentir son aura se noircir de seconde en seconde. Remus croisa son regard.  
Maintenant serait le bon moment pour apprendre l’occlumencie.  
Il fit son étonné. Après tout il était connu comme la personne trop gentille, pure, innocente, blanche comme neige…  
Dommage que la seule personne n’ayant jamais été atteinte par ce préjugé soit justement Severus. Il le vit écarquillé les yeux de plus belle sans jamais lâcher son regard.  
Merde.  
Autant pour avoir essayé d’apprendre à bloquer ses pensées, dès demain il se fait lobotomiser pour plus de précaution.  
-Severus, Dumbledore attrapa sans maître des potions par un bout de corde, je crois qu’il est grand temps de prendre congé.

Il fit un clin d’oeil à Remus avant de partir.

Celui ci alla détacher Sirius.

-Si j’attrape celui qui m’a fait ça !!!!!

Heureusement Sirius restait un crétin.

* * *

  
**Neko-chan - 06/06/2018**  
c'est court, mais c'est écrit en même pas 10 min  
\------------------------------  
_Un merle blanc_

  
Magnifique, splendide. Comment avait-il pu pensé qu'elle n'était que cela. Oui elle est bien plus.  
Un Ange, cela était sûr, vu qu'elle en avait tout les qualités, mais désormais il ne pouvait croire qu'elle puisse être aussi commune qu'un être céleste ailé. Un merle blanc. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Quelque chose de rare. Quelqu'un de pur et qu'on ne voit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.  
Sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa bonté. Une telle merveille ne pouvait exister. Il vérifiait à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui qu'elle était bien réelle. Mais oui elle l'était. Et les sentiments qu'il ressentait à cet instant le faisait se sentir étrange. Etrange car il n'avait jamais été intéressé par une femme et ça lui faisait peur.  
\----------------------------------------

* * *

\------------------ Expression de couleurs bleu ------------------

 

= Bleu =

\- Être fleur bleu (être tendre et sentimental)  
\- Avoir une peur bleue (avoir peur)  
\- Être un cordon bleu (bon cuisinier/ère)  
\- Un bleu (hématome/fromage/nouveaux-elle/vêtement de travail)

  
** Loki's Army - 06/06/2018 **  
_\- Être un cordon bleu (bon cuisinier/ère)_

  
Comme tout les matin , Henry ce levais de bonne heure , attiré par la bonne odeur des pancakes de sont grand père , rie que d'en sentir dans l'aire il étais heureux , il prit des affaire propre et alla direction la salle de bain, une fois propre est habiller il ce rendis a la cuisine , installa a table et ne tarda pas a voire son bol de cacao sont verre de jus , ainsi que ces délicieux pancake recouvert de délicieux sirop d'érable arriver devant ces yeux .  
\- Merci , grand mère,  
\- De rien mon chéris , mange bien ,  
le jeune homme rougie au surnom de sa grand mère , il aimais sa famille , même sont grand père paternel , bien qu'il et une préférences pour sont aillieul maternel , rien que ces pâtisserie valais sont pesant d'or ,  
\- Grand -père , tu est vraiment un cordon bleu, ces pancakes sont trop bon .  
\- Mange s'en autant que tu le souhaite Henry.  
Le petit brun, continua de petit déjeuné , mangeant et savourant , tant et si bien qu'il ne vut pas l'heur passer , et du ce lever en vitesse récupéré sont sac est partir, non sans prendre les deux pâtisseries qu'il restais dans l'assiette.

* * *

  
**Maliae OKJA - 06/06/2018**   
_Un bleu_

Jasper appuie son doigt sur le bras de Monty qui grimace. Puis il sort un pansement et le colle sur son ami.  
\- Ça se soigne pas comme ça un bleu, marmonne Monty.  
\- Ça se soigne comment alors ?  
Monty regarde le bleu que Jasper a sur la jambe, il s’approche puis fait un bisou au bleu.  
\- Comme ça, dit Monty.  
Jasper regarde son bleu, il n’a plus mal du tout.  
\- Je vois, fait-il.  
Il embrasse le bleu de Monty.

Maintenant, leur problème serait de trouver un moyen pour se faire un bleu sur la bouche.

Fin.

* * *

  
**Neko-chan - 06/06/2018**  
\------------------

_Une peur bleue._

Si Harry devait décrire son humeur actuel, il la définirait par une couleur : le bleu. Il n'était pas gentil, calme, doux - car c'est ce genre de qualificatif qu'on lie à cette couleur d'ordinaire - non. Il avait une peur bleue.  
Il avait peur qu'il n'accepte pas qui il est. Qu'il ne veuille pas l'accepter quand il lui montrera qu'il n'ai pas elle. Oui ça l'effrayait au plus au point.  
(passage avec musique manquant)  
Mais si après ça il ne comprenait pas. Si après ça, il ne devinait pas qu'il est un garçon et pas une fille.  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça mon ange ? lui demanda sa mère.  
-Je ne veux pas lui mentir, maman. Je ... Je ... Je l'aime. J'aime Lucifer.  
Et il s'effondra en pleur dans les bras de la femme.  
\-----------------

* * *

  
**Haru - 06/06/2018**  
Shaymin inspira doucement, il pouvait sentir les parfums des fleur. Il adorait ça. Il sourit doucement. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il croissa un jeune Caninos. Il n'avait rie contre lespokémons feu. Il s'en méfiait, bien entendu. Maisil lui sourit doucement. Le jeune canidé lui léchait le front.

« Tu es perdu ?  
-Oui, j'ai perdu mon chemin. Tu peux m'aider petit Shaymin ?  
-Bien entendu, suis-moi.  
-Super. »

Le pokémon légendaire adorait aider les jeune pokémons. Ces derniers le faisait sourire. Il se sentait à l'aise aveceux. Il était toujours de partager un peu de leur histoire. Il marcha relativement rapidement, écoutant les bruits de la nature. Interrompu par les paroles du jeune caninos.

« Shaymin ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu crois que je trouverai une caninos pour moi.  
-J'en suis sûr que tu trouvera une gentille pokémon à aimer. Qu'elle soit caninos ou non.  
-C'est beu ce que tu dis, étourmi dirait que tu es fleur bleu.  
-Peut-être... »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement, parlant de choses et d'autres. Ils arrivèrent en ville à la tombée de la nuit. N'aimant pas trop les hommes, le pokémon hérisson recula un peu. Il avait s peur qu'il ne remarqua pas que caninos, pour le remercier avait couvert de fleur bleues le pokémon légendaire, le faisait passe pour un petit champ defleurs de cette couleur. C'est quand ce dernier le saluait.

« Au revoir bosquet bleu... »

Que Shaymin compris, il rougit et se refugia dans son champ de fleur.

* * *

  
**Jean Pierre (alias Alphard) - 06/06/2018**  
-Change ta tenue, jeta Severus sans même le regarder.  
Perplexe, Remus regarda sa tenue. Il n'était pas complexé, heuresement... Car à force, il serait éternellement vexé... Non. Non. Il n'exagérait pas. Il fallait vivre avec Severus pour comprendre...  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que je te le dis, c'est tout, répondit sèchement Severus en remuant une énième fois sa potion.  
Il fit une grimace. Signe que sa potion n'était pas au point. Qu'il fallait donc le plus des silences. Pour Severus. Mais Lupin ne s'y arrêta pas. Car à force, il serait éternellement silencieux...  
-Mais Harry a approuvé ma tenue...  
Severus tiqua, manquant de renverser sa potion. Inextremiste, il la rattrapa d'un accio avant de se retourner vers le malotru qui lui servait de compagnon.  
-Depuis quand Harry est-il une référence en matière de mode? releva Severus, un brin méprisant.  
-Depuis que tu portes ces éternels robes noires, répliqua Remus sans se démonter.  
Une expression pincée sur le visage, Severus le fusilla du regard:  
-Je te dis de changer de tenue, ne porte pas ta tenue de travail bleu lorsque tu n'y es pas, je te demande pas la lune!  
-Cela tombe bien car j'aimerais bien la détruire... marmona Lupin.  
Snape haussa un sourcil. Quelle lubie s'était encore mise dans le cerveau de Remus. ce dernier le vit bien car il jeta en détournant le regard:  
-Il n'y aurait plus ce problème de pleine lune...  
Ah. Severus se crispa.  
-Ce serait tellement plus simple, pour moi comme pour toi. Cela éviterait chaque soir que tu t'enferme par mimétisme dans ta chambre en tremblant de peur.  
-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Lupin! siffla Severus, alors ôtes toi de-  
-Ne me mens pas, je le sens, chaque nuit de pleine lune, j'entends tes battements de coeur presque terrifiés mais tu persistes à ne pas prendre de potion de sommeil. Et te retrouver ainsi à faire une nuit blanche bêtement à cause-  
-Termines cette phrase, menaca Severus, et je te jure que je vais te montrer vraiment ce qu'est une nuit blanche.  
Remus ficha son regard dans celui, sérieux, de son compagnon. Rassuré par cette échange, la tristesse disparaissant, il eut un mince sourire:  
-C'est plutôt moi qui vais te tenir éveillé.  
Severus le regarda de travers.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-J'aurais cru que t'aurais compris, que c'est moi, la nuit qui vais te tenir réveiller.  
Et avec le petit ton significatif... Severus leva les yeux au ciel:  
-Je suis en train de préparer une potion, je n'ai aps de temps à perdre en tervigisation perverses de mon compagnon.  
-Oh mais pourtant, tu as bien du temps de me dire de changer de tenue pour... un rendez-vous?  
-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait en rendez-vous, persifla Severus.  
-Ne te cache pas, Harry a entendu que tu voulais réserver cette soirée rien que pour nous deux.  
Severus se raidit. Il allait tuer ce sale gosse... De quoi se mêlait-t-il?  
-Ne le maudis pas Severus, ajouta Remus à moitié amusé, sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu être là à cause de mon travail s'il ne m'avais pas prévenu...  
-Non mais c'est bon, siffla Severus, garde ta tenue de bleu!  
-Et puis, j'ai entendu de Ted Lupin que els moldus avaient des fantasmes sur les tenues de travail... fit remarquer mine de rien, Remus.  
-Oui et je te conseillerais de rester loin d'eux, fit Severus, car cela ne te réussis pas. Et puis, il n'y a aucun rendez-vous, je te dis!  
Ah. Si jaloux... Remus eut un sourire large en entendant la véhémence de son compagnon. Il s'approcha -sournoisement aurait jugé Severus-, l'entoura de ses bras et souffla, ses lèvres près de son cou:  
-Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleu Severus... à me réconforter de cette dernière nuit de pleine lune...  
-Rem-  
-Mais je te promet que même s'il y aura finalement une nuit blanche, le coupa Remus avant de l'embrasser délicatement, le faisant frissonner et râler, qu'elle aura un autre goût.

* * *

\------------------ Expression de couleurs noir ------------------

= Noir =

\- Être la bête noire de quelqu'un (être détesté de quelqu'un)  
\- Être dans le noir total (être perdu)  
\- Noir de monde (surchargé de monde)  
\- Broyer du noir (déprimer)  
  
**Jean Patrick - 06/06/2018**  
-Je ne me sens pas bien ces derniers temps, gémit Bellatrix. Les sangs de bourbes se font rares et je suis obligée d’attendre que les nouveaux soient sortis du berceau avant de m’amuser avec. Je veux dire où est le fun si je fais crier un bébé ? Ces choses chouinent déjà H24 quand ils sont bien traités…  
-Vous m’en voyez désolé.  
-Je veux bien me défouler sur un traître à son sang comme toi mais vraiment, il manque ce truc…

Elle frotta ses doigts à la recherche de ses mots.

-Ce regard perdu...innocent. Mmh, cette étrange lueur dans les yeux…  
-L’espoir ?  
-Tu lis en moi chéri.  
-…  
-Donc en attendant de retrouver cette jouissance et comme tu restes quand même métaphoriquement mon bout de pain, un truc à mordiller en attendant le vrai repas, autant mettre un maximum de réflexion dans ta mise à mort.  
-Vraiment un Avada Kedavra suffit…  
-Non non je tiens à le faire bien. Et puis comme tu l’as compris, j’ai beaucoup d’humour, j’ai tenté le coup du jeu de mot...Je suis déprimée, je broie ? Je broie quoi ? Je broie du noir !

Elle partit dans un rire dément avant de léviter Kingsley en direction de la broyeuse.

* * *

  
** Loki's Army - 06/06/2018 **  
_\- Broyer du noir (déprimer)_  
_Être la bête noire de quelqu'un (être détesté de quelqu'un)_

Rumpel ,étais le ténébreux depuis tellement de temps que qu'elle que fois il oubliais , oui il laissais les années passer sans plus les compter , sans plus compter ses méfait sans plus conté les contrat passer, les ennemies .  
Seul sont étincelle d'espoir, l'empêchai de broyer du noir, seul sa belle, sont amour l'empêchais de sombré totalement dans les ténèbres , elle étais sa lumière , la chaleur repoussant la froideur , elle étais sont tout.  
il ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour aimer l'êtres immonde qu'il étais a intérieur , comment , pouvais elle voire du bon en lui , il ne savais pas , lui la bête Noir de tout Storybrook .

* * *

  
** Haru - 06/06/2018 **  
_être dans le noir total- broyer du noir_

Giratina hurlait, il avait beau savoir voler, il ne trouvait plus son ancien monde. Celui qui l'avait vu naître. Il criait à s'en écorché la gorge. Il était dans le noir total. Cette dimension était faites pour lui par Arcueus. Il était bani. Il ne comprennait pas. Il se posa sur une des plateforme. Il regarda les tructures primitives. Les couleur étranges. Pourquoi devait-il rester ici. Pourquoi sn père l'avait puni. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Juste détruit un continent et il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il tentait d'amadoer son père en l'appelant. Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il pouvait voir dans certains cristaux, ce monde qui n'était plus le sien. Il sombrait de plus en plus les ténèbres. Il broyait du noir, qui ne le ferait pas à sa place. Sa tristesse était forte. Le temps pasait et la peine se transformait en colère, en haine. Il en voulait à son père, à ses frères Palkia et Dialga d'être libre, alors que lui non. Ils ls détestaient. Il détestaient tous les pokémons. Tous. Il allait se vanger. Il se le promettait. Même si pour ça il devrait attendr Mille ans. Ou plus. Être légendaire, c'est ne plus voir le temps qui s'écoule. Il finit par ne plus exister. N'être qu'une illusion qui brisait ses espoirs un à un.

* * *

  
**Neko-chan - 06/06/2018**  
\-----------------  
_Être dans le noir total_

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était perdu. Comme si on l'avait plongé dans le noir. Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il était dans le noir le plus total.  
Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait le voir, lui parler, le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore, malgré son secret. Et même qu'il l'aimait encore plus.  
Mais il n'arrivait à réagir.

_Broyé du noir_

Il n'avait pas réagit. Il ne l'avait pas approché. Il devait le détester. Il devait être dégoûté de ce qu'il était en réalité.  
Et il était pas bien. Il déprimait fortement. Il ... Il broyait du noir. Il voulait juste ... disparaître.  
\-----------------------

* * *

\------------------ Expression de couleurs verte ------------------

= Vert =

\- Être vert de rage (avoir une colère extrême)  
\- Avoir la main verte (être bon jardinier)  
\- Des vertes et des pas mûres (Désagréables, choquants ou excessifs)  
\- Être vert de jalousie (très jaloux/se)

  
** Starck Black - 06/06/2018 **  
_Les expressions colorées - Multiples verts_

Elle était verte de rage. Depuis toutes ces années, Ginny l’avait trompée, depuis toute ces années elle aimait Harry.  
\- Tu as la main verte Luna, lui avait-elle dit après leur première rencontre durant le premier cours de botanique  
C’était durant leur première année, avant que Ginny ne sombre dans les ténèbres. Mais c’était durant leur troisième année que Luna était tombée amoureuse de la flamboyante rousse. Durant le bal, lorsqu'elle l’avait vu au bras de Neville, tandis qu’elle était à celui de McLaggen. Depuis quatre ans, elle aimait Ginny. Elle était verte de rage, c’était grâce à la rousse qu’elle avait tenu ces trois mois chez les Malefoy. Mais tout cela n’était … que du vent ?  
Si c’était comme ça, alors … Et ce jour du 2 septembre 1999, elle se trancha la gorge avec un couteau qu’elle avait pris dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

  
** Loki's Army - 06/06/2018 **  
_\- Être vert de jalousie (très jaloux/se)_  
_\- Être vert de rage (avoir une colère extrême)_

  
Régina , toujours elle , pourquoi pourquoi elle , déjà notre mère la choisit plutôt que moi , puis Rumpel la choisit comme élève .  
Elle a tout et je n'est rien , j'ai beau être la plus puissante de nous deux c'est toujours elle qu'on choisi a la fin , tout le monde me met sont bonheur sous le nez juste pour me narguez , pour me monter que je n'aurais jamais accès a ce bonheur , cette famille , de faire partis d'un tout , et ne plus être rejeter comme un monstre .  
j'en étais verte de rage et de jalousie , rien qu'en, la regardant sa ce voyais ,verte de la tête au pied .Même après avoir réussi un temps sois peut a ce rapprocher de sa sœur il y avais fallut que ce Robin le vole ,tout ce qu'elle avais put obtenir de Regina , le peut d'amour qu'elle avais u c'étais envoler come neige au soleil.

* * *

  
**Jean Patrick - 06/06/2018**  
-Vraiment Remus, tu dois avoir une sacrée main verte ! Regarde moi tout ces magnifiques légumes.

Lily attrapa le panier de carottes, choux, haricots etc pour aller le déposer dans la cuisine. Remus commençait a avoir une belle réputation de jardinier amateur qu’il avait été trop flemmard de réfuter dès le début. Il aurait du.  
Était-ce sa faute si sa mère tenait tellement à ce qu’il mange sainement qu’elle l’inondait de végétaux dès qu’elle en avait l’occasion ? Etait-ce sa faute encore s’il était pris du besoin irrépressible de les refiler au premier type venu?

-J’essaie de faire pousser des petites choses à droite à gauche, mais je ne suis bonne à rien. Toi qui t’y connais, tu n’aurais pas des conseils pour moi ?  
-Mmmh. Il faut de l’eau. Et du soleil. Et attendre aussi un peu…  
-Mais c’est ce que j’ai fait !  
-T’as du le faire mal…Il faut attendre...tu sais, un certain temps. Ca dépend des plantes.  
-Combien de temps ?

Euh…

-Au moins 18h pour des radis.  
-Si peu ? J’ai du trop en faire comme d’habitude.  
-C’est simple, si tu ne les vois pas commencer à sortir de terre et prendre leur première respiration en chanson au bout des 30 premières minutes, c’est que tu as semer n’importe comment.

Aïe. Il prenait de l’assurance dans son mensonge. Ça allait mal tourner.  
-Il me reste un bout de Terre. Tu me montres.  
-Bien sûr.

Il alla balancer des graines dans la terre en les recouvrant maladroitement de sa main. Quand au bout de 30 minutes il ne passa rien, il attrapa le sachet de graines.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa, mais c’est sûr aussi. Tu as acheté des radis timides. Si on reste planté là ils n’oseront pas sortir. Mais là c’est trop tard, c’est raté. Désolé Lily mais en même temps tu aurait du me prévenir. C’est entièrement ta faute.  
-Moui. Remus ?  
-Plait-il ?  
-Je sais que ces légumes viennent de ta mère.  
-Ah.  
-Mais c’est si drôle de te voir ramer.

Remus baissa la tête.

-Ça me plaisait d’avoir la main verte !  
-Va faire de la peinture avec Harry gamin.

* * *

**Jean Pierre (alias Alphard) - 06/06/2018**  
Severus baguetta du regard l'innoportin.  
-Voudriez-vous un verre? demanda le serveur presque en tremblant.  
Severus le rebaguetta du regard. Mais malheureusement son interlocuteur était un idiot puisqu'il ne bougea pas.  
Alors, méprisant, il le planta là et s'écarta des invités. Jamais. Non, il n'utiliserait pas une once de salive pour un être aussi pathétique que lui. De toutes ces... choses... sans intérêt...  
-Ah Servilus!  
Cette voix... Il ferma les yeux. Comme un vain espoir que cet être allait disparaître. Que cette soirée ne serait qu'un vulgaire cauchemars. Mais... Il détestait l'espoir. Ce n'était que de l'énergie inutile pour un sentiment aussi stupide.  
-Je me demandais t'étais où! Et je t'ai vu là planté à l'écart tel le serpentard sournois que tu es, tu vas faire quoi?  
Il se crispa. Ce...ce...Sale cabot venait de l'entourait de ses bras brusquement. Riant devant son visage. Son nez à qui on infligeait ces odeurs...de...  
-Une plante verte, ria vulgairement, l'être qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
Une veine pulsa sur son front. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, il allait partir. Mais...  
-Tu n'as pas compris Servilus? Tu étais planté comme un piquet. Plante et vert serpentard, plante verte, et en plus tu sers à rien, ricana cette infâme chose.  
....ce n'était pas le cas pour un tel abruti qui ne pouvait comprendre la subtilité. Du bout des doigts mais violement, il arracha le bras qui l'entourait et asséna, vertement:  
-Oh, c'est étrange car j'avais plutôt cette impression de plante verte en te regardant là mais pas que ce soir, tout le temps.  
-Ahaha...toi aussi tu fais des blagues! Servilus fait de l'humour! cria Sirius à moitié.  
Une veine repulsa sur le front de Severus. Elles allaient finir par saigner... Mais il en pouvait plus. Devoir être présent à cette réception était une chose... Voir que Remus, ce lâche, le laissait seul et discutait avec les invités de cette fête-en honneur d'il ne savait quelle stupidité- en était une autre. Mais que le sale cabot, bourré, vienne le voir et le....le...touche...de ses sales pattes. C'était le comble des vertes et des pas mûres qu'il avait vu de toute sa vie.  
Et non, il n'exagérait jamais.  
-Ohohoh, mais quelle est cette expression sur ton si doux visage, Ser-vi-lus? demanda d'un ton faussement inquiet, Sirius, tu as l'air d'être énervé ce soir.  
Enervé...répéta intérieurement Severus. Enervé...ENERVE. Cet être était idiot ou...? Il était vert de rage! Il avait espéré qu'un dernier neuronne resterait dans le cerveau de Black. Mais il fallait pas trop espérer. Surtout avec cette odeur... nauséabonde.  
-Dégage, sale cabot, tu empestes l'alcool!  
-Ohhhh, Servilus, fit Srius en s'écartant un peu-pour le plus grand soulagement de Severus-et en mettant la main sur son coeur d'un air faussement choqué, mais c'est une soirée! Où est l'amusement si...  
-Il n'y a rien d'amusant à se bourrer et devenir un tel déchet comme-  
-Oh tu réagis toujours aussi vertement! se désola Sirius, je me demande pourquoi, Oh!!  
Severus se crispa. Ses tympans allaient exploser... Il s'était fait remarquer. A cause de ce sombre idiot à en entendre les murmures désapprobateurs qui les entouraient. Il balaya vivement la pièce du regard.  
Sauf lui...  
Il bavassait toujours aussi joyeusement, l'ignorant alors qu'il l'avait supplié de venir. Sirius ne serait pas le seul cadavre en fin de soirée, il s'en fit la promesse.  
-Oh .... c'est pour cela que tu es autant sur les nerfs! C'est l'effet Tonks! chuchota -enfin essaya- Sirius en s'approchant de l'oreille de Severus.  
Qui s'éloigna, grimaçant.  
-Tu es jaloux! ria ce sale cabot, c'est vrai que Remus t'a abandonné pour parler avec Tonks qui avait eu le béguin je crois bien? Hahaha  
-Black, je vais te-  
-Mais t'inquiètes pas! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais jaloux quand je vais en parler-  
-Si tu lui dis une telle ânerie, je t'interdis de voir ton filleul.  
-Je croyais que tu n'en pouvais plus de le voir? fit remarquer Sirius, étonnament perspicace avec son taux d'alcoolomie.  
Il songea pendant un instant si lancer le sortilège de doloris en pleine réception du ministère pouvait le faire...Ce serait le comble, non? Mais il y renonca avec force.  
Remus n'allait aps apprécier.  
Mais d'abords il s'en fichait de lui.  
Comme là, il discutait avec Tonks.  
Quel nom misérable. Argh, il se sentait pas bien. Etrange. Il avait de plus en plus la tête qui tournait...  
***  
-Merci pour avoir gardé Harry, fit Remus.  
-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est normal, j'en suis presque la marraine à force, ria Tonks, je devrais peut-être me faire payer.  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel:  
-Certainement pas de l'alcool, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.  
Tonks fit la moue.  
-T'es rabat-joie.  
Soudain, il entendit des exclamations derrière son dos.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Tonks en s'avancant.  
Remus se retourna avant de se figer.  
Comme s'il avait recu un percifus totalus.  
Devant lui, des tonnes d'arbus, de l'herbe poussaient dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, sur les tables, chaises, murs, plafond, sol,...mais...  
Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait choqué.  
C'était de voir que sur l'une de ses tables de banquet -qui était devenu comme une colline- se trouvait...  
-Mais... mais c'est Severus et Sirius?! s'exclama Tonks.  
Remus la planta avant de courir vers eux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas de voir son compagnon complètement....  
Bourré.  
-Severus!  
-Ahaha, ria Sirius, regarda Severus, ton preux chevalier arrive jusqu'à toi! Si ce n'est pas mignon... Mignon avec Servilus, j'aurais jamais cru associé ces deux termes, je suis bourré, moi.  
-La ferme, sale cabot! C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? persifla sarcastique Sevrus.  
-Rooh, t'es pas mal non plus, je te signale.  
-Pas du tout, je ne suis pas bourré.  
-Tu as bu les verres que je t'ai servi, tu sais.  
-Oui mais je tiens l'alcool, moi, fit dignement Severus, tant bien que mal mais échoua.  
Il fallait dire qu'il n'était guère crédible, tanguant à moitié sur la table.  
-Ah ouais, alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur cette table, fit remarquer justement Sirius alors qu'au même moment...  
Remus criait:  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout sur la table?! Tu as bu? Severus!  
-Je n'ai pas bu, je vous dis, hoqueta Severus en pointant son doigt sur Remus, retourne voir Tonks.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Severus?  
-Rien, il est vert, intervint Sirius en riant.  
-La ferme, sale cabot, je ne suis pas vert!  
-Oh tu me décois, tu as plus trop d'insulte...Tu me sors les mêmes...  
-Sirius! cria Remus, tu as fait boire Severus.  
-Remus, je t'ai-  
Un coup de poing dans les côtes le fit taire.  
-Je veux dire, je t'adore, severus, il existe différentes sortes d'amour, tu sais. Pas la peine de t'énerver. je disais donc je t'adore Remus mais Severus est bien majeur et responsable-  
-Certainement pas là, vous êtes irresponsables! C'est quoi tout ce désordre et ce vert, partout dans la pièce, vous avez fait pousser des plantes? questionna Remus en hurlant à moitié, à travers la musique sorcière, en regardant tout autour de lui, un brin paniqué.  
-Ahaha, ria Sirius, c'est pour...  
-J'en avais marre de tout ce noir, lâcha Severus tanguant de plus en plus vers Remus, et puis nous nous sommes dit qu'il fallait bien révéler la face de cette réception et de ces invités.  
-Des plantes vertes, ria Srius.  
Severus ricanna.  
-Tu m'a ôté les mots de la bouche, le cabot.  
-Il n'y a pas de quoi Servilus.  
-Je ne te supporte toujours pas, ne vas rien t'imaginer...  
-Mais moi de même...  
Remus, sonné, les regarda se chamailler en songeant alarmé qu'il ne fallait vraiment...  
Mais vraiment plus laisser Severus et Sirius dans une même pièce.  
-C'est la première fois que je suis heureux de voir la couleur de ta maison colorer une pièce, acheva Sirius avec un grand sourire, tanguant aux côtés de Severus.  


* * *

\------------------ Expression de couleurs rose ------------------

= Rose =

\- Voir la vie en rose (la vie est belle)  
\- Ce n'est pas rose (ce n'est pas beau/facile/commode)  
\- Téléphone rose (téléphone érotiquo-pornographique)  
\- A l'eau de rose (romance nièvre/romantique)  
\- Envoyé sur les roses (envoyer chier quelqu'un)  
\- Le pot aux roses (découvrir une situation/secret)

  
**Neko-chan - 06/06/2018**  
\--------------------------  
_Le pot aux roses_  
_Envoyer sur les roses_  
_La vie en rose_

Il avait tout découvert. C'était pourtant évident, maintenant qu'il avait la réponse.  
Comment aurait-il en être autrement ? J'aime les hommes. C'est pas la part féminine de Théa ... non, il ne s'appelle pas Théa - il va devoir lui demander son vrai nom. Ce n'est pas Théa qui lui a plu. C'est le garçon derrière cette fille parfaite. Et même peut-être trop parfaite.  
Oh, il se sentait tellement idiot.  
Mais, même si il était tombé amoureux d'un regard, il avait été encore plus éperdu quand il avait appris à la ... le connaitre.

Cette fois au bar. Bien sûr que c'était étrange. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était mignonne et elle l'avais envoyé sur les roses. Avec la trace de sa main sur sa joue en complément.

Et désormais, il voyait enfin un futur possible, tellement plus clair. Un futur parfait à ses côtés. Une belle vie, remplie d'amour et ... ah ... ça lui rappelait cette chanson qu'il avait entendu chez les mortels français :

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voila le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

Oui, ses yeux, sa bouche. Un portrait parfait.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose.  
Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça me fait quelque chose.  
Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause.  
C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui  
Dans la vie,  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.  
Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat  
Des nuits d'amour à plus fin ....

Bon le reste on verra plus tard, il doit d'abord le reconquérir. Parce qu'il sent qu'il a fait une petite boulette et ne le rassurant pas tout à l'heure.  
\------------------------

* * *

  
**Loki's Army - 06/06/2018**  
  **Attention lime**  

Comment étais il arriver la déjà ce demanda le grand , le majestueux Harry Potter , bon ok pas si majestueux quand on voyais ou il avais atterrie ou plutôt dans quoi , une foret boueuse, heureusement dans sont malheur , sa baguette n'avais rien , il lança un sort de propreté , et redevins tout neuf ,puis un sort pour sortir de cette foret . Apres plusieurs heur de marche il entra dans une ville s'emblerais il , il continua sont chemin et vue ho miracle, un café ouvert , il entra et commanda un chocolat chaud , tout en s'asseyant au comptoir , les gens le regardais bizarrement , il avais l'habitude maintenant . qu'elle que minute plus tard il entendis la porte s'ouvrir , et avant même de le voir il l'entendis .  
\- Harry chéris c'est toi ,le brun ce retrouva dans une étreinte étouffante ,  
\- Gidéon , oh mon dieux gideon , mon amour , mon poussin , c'est vraiment toi .  
\- ma vachette , si tu savais comme tu ma manquer ,  
\- Moi aussi mon poussinou d'amour , je me demande juste comment j'ai fait pour arriver c'est tout .  
\- Harry choux viens avec moi , il y a trop de monde ici , je voudrais gouter de nouveaux a ton cops de béte a corne .  
\- Oh oui mon poussin fit celui ci , en lui pelottant les fesse , un sourire gognenard au visage .  
les deux jeune gens , ce rendit dans l'appartement de Gidéon , les vêtement volaient , les bouches , leur bouche vorace s'imbriquais l'une a lautre férocement , il arrivaient on ne c'est comment dans la chambre , nu leur virilité bien dresser .  
si tant ey que bien embarquer dans leur ébat il n'entendirent pas , la porte d'entrée souvrire , une jeune femme y entree avec un panier, ramassant es habit trainant au sol , elle suivit la piste jusqu'a la chambre ,  
\- Gidéon , s'écria elle une main sur ces yeux.  
\- Maman !! sort de chez moi ,  
bien sur après cette interruption le desir avais foutu le camps .

* * *

  
** Starck Black - 06/06/2018 **  
_Les expressions colorées - Rose ou rose ?_

Pansy était allongée dans un lit de rose, elle avait réussi à se débarrasser du gamin. Quelle idée elle avait bien put avoir de tomber enceinte après une seule nuit avec Numéro 3 ? Elle avait dut quitter le pays pour accoucher sous X, le justifier auprès de tout ces amis, et trouver une famille qui voudrait de l’enfant. Une vraie plaie, heureusement pour elle, la petite peste Delacour, celle que Potter avait sauvé en plus de Numéro 6, était stérile. Un enfant, et puis quoi encore ? Il ne manquerait plus qu’une romance à l’eau de rose. Elle était fière de sa liberté, c’était bien le but de cette guerre après tout. Mais ce gosse sérieusement, il avait été une vraie plaie pour elle. Heureusement elle ne le revérait plus jamais.

* * *

  
**Jean Patrick - 06/06/2018**   
_AU Arthur travaille pour le téléphone Rose pour pouvoir nourrir sa famille._

-Allo à l’appareil le roux qui féconde des roux, si tu veux fabriquer des enfants du diables en direct vocal, tu as appelé au bon numéro.

Une voix d’homme lui répondit.

-Comme si une tapin comme toi méritait d’aider à répandre mes gènes.

Arthur reconnut la voix avec horreur. Lucius Malefoy, son connard de voisin.

-Tu peux te servir de moi comme tu le désire, dit-il de la voix la plus aguicheuse qu’il put trouver tout en espérant que l’homme ne l’ai pas aussi reconnut de son côté.

Pourquoi avait-il fait 7 enfants nom de dieu.

-Non, c’est la routine ça de me servir des autres. Je veux que tu m’engueules, ça m’excite !

Facile.

-Petit coquin, je suis sûre que tu as encore oublier de sortir les poubelles hein ? Je vais te mordre pour ça.  
-Oui ?  
-Et tu aimes mettre le feu je le sens, la boîte aux lettres de ton voisin, les cadavres que tu caches dans tes placards, laisse moi te mettre le feu...  
-…  
-Et ce paon ! Oui ce paon que tu envoies crier sous les fenêtres de la maison d’à côté pour réveiller les enfants, je vais me te le…  
-…  
-…  
-Weasley ? alors comme ça on fait la pute en ligne ?  
-Et comme ça on appelle des putes en lignes ?  
-Je sais qui sera le prochain cadavre à exposer sur mes étagères. Vos enfants vont être fier à l’école quand ils vont apprendre comment leur père les nourrit.  
-J’ai eu votre femme au téléphone.  
-JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI ELLE APPELLERAIT, ELLE EST PLUS QUE SATISFAITE.  
-CE N’EST PAS CE QUE J’AI RETENU DE NOS CONVERSATIONS  
-ALLEZ CHIEZ DES BULLES CARRÉES.  
-POURQUOI ? ÇA NE VOUS EXCITE PLUS QUE JE VOUS ENGUEULE ?

* * *

\------------------ Expression de couleurs rouge ------------------

 

= Rouge =

\- Être rouge de honte (être extrêmement honteux/euse)  
\- Être rouge de colère (être très en colère)  
\- Tirer à boulets rouges (vives réprimandes)  
  
**Neko-chan - jeudi dernier à 00:05**  
\-----------------------------  
_Rouge de honte_  
_Tirer à boulet rouge_

-Alors, petit frère, tu as déclamé ton amour devant tout le monde comme ça ? Et en même temps tu as dit à tout le monde que tu étais un garçon. Je suis très fier de toi et papa aussi.  
-J'ai ... vraiment fait ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Oh la la, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Si ça se trouve il doit avoir honte de m'avoir connu. Il doit me détester encore plus de l'avoir affiché de la sorte. Je suis tellement ssstupide.  
-Ola, pas de mot fourchelangue ici, tu le sais. Même si ce mot devais pas être très gentil pour toi.  
-Pardon. j'ai dit "stupide".  
-Tu me l'apprendras. Comme ça je pourrait le dire au gars de ma classe.  
-Non ! On a pas le droit de le dire, donc personne ne sera au courant. Je ne veux pas que maman l'apprend elle va nous tirer à boulet rouge sinon.  
-Ouai, mais tu ne veux pas que ton futur petit ami sache que tu as une magnifique 'langue de serpent" ? Tu sais Lucifer ?  
-Oh c'est vrai, j'avais l'espace d'un instant totalement oublié tout ça et ...  
-Et en parlant de lui, je venais aussi pour te dire qu'il t'attend dans le salon et qu'il est entrain de parler à papa et maman.  
-Quoi ? Faîtes qu'ils n'aient rien dit sur moi.  
\---------------------

* * *

  
**Starck Black - jeudi dernier à 00:09**   
_Les expressions colorées - Tout est rouge_

Ginny était rouge de honte, elle avait encore embêté Ron et ce dernier était tombé dans les escaliers. Une cheville tordue et plusieurs ongles cassés : beau résultat. Sa mère venait de la gronder copieusement, de lui expliquer qu’elle n’aurait pas dut et allait lui mettre une fessée. Mais ils étaient arrivés, les derniers mangemorts encore en liberté : les Carrow. Ils avaient enlevé Ginny, et commencèrent à la torturer dans leur sombre manoir. Le doloris étant trop dangereux pour elle, ils avaient commencé par un Crache-limace. Puis ils la frappèrent, lui cassant le nez au passage. Il était beau tout ce sang, d’un si joli rouge. Si joli …

* * *

\------------------ Expression de couleurs jaune ------------------

= Jaune =

\- Rire jaune (rire forcé/sans joie)  
\- Franchir la ligne jaune (franchir la limite)  
\- Faire une jaunisse ( être contrarier à s'en rendre malade)

  
**Neko-chan - jeudi dernier à 00:27**  
\-------------------------  
_Franchir la ligne jaune_  
_En faire une jaunisse_

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te mentir tout ce temps, j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, j'ai franchis la limite à ce qui est tolérable et ...  
Dès que ses parents l'avait laissé seul avec Lucifer, Harry, évitant le regard de son vis à vis, s'excusait, pour quelque chose que le plus âgé ne comprenait pas.  
-Pour quoi tu t'excuses, cela devrait être à moi de m'excuser. Je ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Un instant, je me disais que j'aurais voulu que tu soit un garçon, m'en faisait presque une jaunisse, et l'instant d'après, alors que je découvre que tu ES un garçon, je deviens muet. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu es tout pour moi. Mais savoir que tu n'es pas une fille est en fait un soulagement. Je n'ai jamais aimé de fille, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Et ...  
-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu ne me déteste pas ? Tu ...  
-Je t'aime. Je t'aime même encore plus, parce que cette fois je sais ce que je ressens vraiment. Je t'aime plus que tout.  
-Je ... Je t'aime aussi tellement. J'avais tellement peur que tu me détestes.  
-Jamais.  
Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant fort, comme pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre, réduisant l'espace entre eux, comme si ils voulaient détruire les émotions négatives qu'il y a eu.  
Après un moment, cependant, Lucifer décala légèrement le garçon face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux.  
-On peut peut-être recommencer ? Bonjour je m'appelle Lucifer.  
-Bonjour je m'appelle Harry.  
-Enchanté de te rencontrer Harry.  
\---------------------------------------------

* * *

\------------------ Expression de couleurs gris/marron ------------------

= Gris =

\- Faire grise mine (être contrarié)  
\- La nuit tous les chats sont gris (tout se ressemble la nuit)  
\- Un temps gris (nuageux)  
\- Être grisé (alcoolisé ou exalté)

= Marron =

\- Ouvrage marron (ouvrage éditer clandestinement)  
\- Tirer les marrons du feu (retirer quelque chose d'une situation)  
\- Être marron (être lésé/ perdant/malhonnête)

  
Neko-chan - jeudi dernier à 00:55  
\-----------------  
_Ouvrage marron_  
_Tirer les marrons du feu_  
_Être marron_  
_Faire grise mine_  
_Un temps gris._

BONUS

En Angleterre, le temps était gris. Et dans le bureau d'un homme, le temps était aussi à l'orage.  
-Non, non, non et non, cria-t-il en jetant à travers la pièce le livre qu'il avait dans la main. Un ouvrage marron, qu'il avait fait écrire pour pouvoir manipuler les gens. On pouvait dire qu'il était malhonnête envers eux, mais être marron ne l'empêchait pas de leur vendre du rêve. Après tout, qui voudrait savoir la vérité, que le Survivant n'était pas dans un château, mais dans un cagibi.  
Mais lui aussi avait été désenchanté, quand il avait été voir les Dursley et que ceux-ci lui avaient appris que le garçon avait disparu quelques années auparavant. Et ces foutus moldus ne l'avaient même pas prévenu. Alors non il ne faisait pas grise mine, il était foutrement en colère.  
Après avoir balancé quelques objets à travers la pièce, il se calma et réfléchit à la situation. Il n'avais qu'à dire à tout le monde que le vaillant Survivant avait décidé de s'entraîner dur à l'étranger. Et lui pendant ce temps, il cherchera le garçon et quand il l'aura retrouvé il lui fera reprendre sa place en tant qu'arme pour ses petites manipulations. Et il n'aura plus qu'à tirer les marrons du feu et tout sera parfait.  
\----------------------------------  
  
 


	3. Soirée MasterClass du 13/06/2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soirée Master Class du 13/06/2018 avec comme thème : Citation de films/Séries 
> 
> **Règles de la soirée:**  
>  \- pas deux fois la même citation  
> \- la citation n'est pas obligatoirement à placer dans le texte  
> \- vous n'avez pas obligation d'écrire sur le fandom de la citation  
>   
>  **= 45 mn par session =**

  
====== Master Classe === 13/06/18 === Citation de films/Séries======

 

============== Citations à choisir ============  
1- "Je respecte ton avis tu vois mais en même temps c’est pas le mien donc c’est pas le bon..."  
Brice de Nice, Brice.

2- "Il y en a toujours un pour manger l’autre !"  
Star Wars : Episode 1 - La menace fantôme, Qui-Gon Jinn à Obi-Wan et Jar Jar Binks.

3- "Chéri. J’ai quelque chose à te dire... il y a une famille de chinois dans notre salle de bains."  
(500) jours ensemble

4- "Il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis..."  
Dumbledore

5- "Ce type là n’a aucun respect pour les pelouses."  
Avengers : L’ère d’Ultron, Tony Stark.

6- "Tu étais mon nouveau rêve."  
Raiponce, Flynn Rider à Raiponce

7- "Le coeur d'une femme est un océan de secrets."  
Rose (Titanic)

8- "La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène !"  
House (Docteur House)

9- "Ne me raconte plus que tu es innocent parce que c'est une insulte à mon intelligence et ça me rend de mauvaise humeur."  
Michael Corleone à Carlo Rizzi (Le parrain)

10- "Si vous parlez à dieu, vous êtes croyant. S'il vous répond c'est que vous êtes schyzo."  
House (Docteur House)

11- "Cherchez au fond de mon âme, vous tomberez plus bas que vous ne l'êtes déjà."  
Damon (Vampire Diaries)

12- "Je sais pas ce qui est le plus pitoyable : les commères qui répandent les rumeurs ou les imbéciles qui écoutent les rumeurs ?"  
Mona (Pretty Little Liars)

13- "C'est pas compliqué de parler le chtimi.  
On dit pas : « Pardonnez-moi je n'ai pas bien saisi le sens de votre question ».  
On dit : « Hein ? »."  
Antoine Bailleul (Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis)

14- "J'ai la certitude qu'on ne naît pas mauvais mais qu'on le devient. Et là où vous avez tort, c'est de croire que le mal est facilement reconnaissable. Il arrive qu'il soit juste en face de nous et qu'on ne s'en rende même pas compte."  
Regina à David Nolan (Once upon a time)

 

\------------------ Session 1 ------------------

>   
>  **Jean Patrick - Hier à 21:26**  
>  _5- "Ce type là n’a aucun respect pour les pelouses."_  
>  Avengers : L’ère d’Ultron, Tony Stark.

Nesache la vache mâchait le poussin. Le bébé volatile s’était caché un moment dans la boîte à gant d’une voiture, traumatisant au passage un couple de personnes âgées. Les pauvres avaient juste voulus écouter Patrick Bruel, paix à leurs âmes. Elle avait mis des jours et tout son flair pour retrouver la trace du criminel au cuicui strident.  
Elle cracha une plume jaune. Il ne ferait plus de mal à présent.  
Elle se dirigea vers la pelouse pour chasser l’ arrière goût désagréable du poussin et commença à brouter.

-Cette vache n’a aucun respect pour les pelouses, s’insurgea un passant.

Nesache leva fièrement la tête et se mit à fixer des yeux le mécréant, qui finit par fléchir et se ramollir d’excuses sur lui même avant de sagement décider de fuir. Elle remercia d’un petit hochement de la tête la gentille personne qui en quelques secondes avait déjà entrepris de lui vouer un culte et de lui embrasser les sabots, puis repartit galoper sous le soleil couchant, à la recherche d’une nouvelle juste cause à défendre.

* * *

>   
>  **Haru - Hier à 21:30**   
>  _4 - "Il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis..."_  
>  _Dumbledore_
> 
> Fandom : saint seiya (last canvas)

Tenma tremblait, il regardait Alone, mais il ne vit rien de plus que cette haine, cette aura. Il n'était plus ce garçon tendre, si gentil qu'il avait tant admiré et respecté. Il était devenu Hadès. L'ennemi de Athéna, réincarnée en Sacha. Il serrait les poings. Pourquoi le destin était si cruel. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire avec tendresse qu'ils allaient être heureux, ensemble. Mais il devait l'affronter, il devait battre ce destin cruel. Son ami gentil était sûrement tout tremblant de peur face à ses actiuons. Incapable de lutter contre le seigneur des enfers. Son ami en vivait un.

Il s'appuya brièvemet sur ses talons pour faire un saut vers son ancien ami. Il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il avait en face de lui un dieu réincarné. Il nedevait pas faiblir. Ces coups de piogs étaient prapide, comme desmétéores, car s'en était devenu. Ceux de Pégase, l'armure de bronze qu'il portait avec beaucoup de fierté. Il sentait le cosmos pulser dans ses veines, la chaleur de cette énergie sur ses poigns jusqu'à ce que ça soit douleureux. Il respira à fond et sauta rapideent en arrière, se mettant en garde devant ce spectre.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que le Dernier Canevas sera arrêté. Je sais que tu es capable de plus, Pégase. Je le vois dans les souvenirs de ton ami.  
-Libère-le, enfoiré.  
-Montre plus ton pouvoir, alors, n'aie aucune pitié. »

Tenma se mordit la lèvre, aidés par d'autres chevaliers et Sasha, il en finirai de Hadès. Laissant une cicatrice dans l'âme du chevalier de bronze.(modifié)

* * *

>   
>  **Koalalette Volant - Hier à 21:30**  
>  _13- "C'est pas compliqué de parler le chtimi. On dit pas : « Pardonnez-moi je n'ai pas bien saisi le sens de votre question ». On dit : « Hein ? »." Antoine Bailleul (Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis)_  
>  Sur le fandom Avengers / Thor

Depuis qu’il avait rencontré le lapin et l’arbre, Thor était plus enthousiaste qu’à son accoutumé, ce qui avait le déplaisir d’ennuyer son frère.  
Frère qui passait son temps à changer d’apparence pour qu’il lui foute la paix. Vraiment. Loki aimait bien Thor. Bien que ce fût une chose que jamais il ne répéterait à voix haute.  
D’accord, le blond avait une tendance à frapper comme un marteau qu’il n’avait plus, et à avoir le cerveau rempli d’un marteau et creux.  
Mais… Mais il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu’il ne pouvait pas haïr Thor.  
Sa tendance à être trop positif ? Sa façon de parler en hurlant à moitié ? Le fait qu’il puisse confondre un raton laveur et un lapin ?  
Il n’était pas sûr.

\- Et te rends-tu compte, Loki, mais Gamora était verte ! Enfin, venant d’une personne ne venant pas de la Terre ou d’Asgard…

Loki manqua de lui rappeler qu’il était bleu, normalement.  
Mais il garda le silence.

\- Et tu sais, ce n’est pas compliqué de parler le Groot. On ne dit pas « Excusez moi je n’ai pas compris » on dit juste « Je s’appelle Groot » !

Et il se taisait alors que Thor continuait.  
Comme un enfant parti en camp de vacances, racontant toutes ses aventures.  
Loki écoutait quand soudain, il eut un blocage.  
Peut-être parce que Thor ne disait plus qu’un seul groupe nominal :  
\- Je s’appelle Groot ! Je s’appelle Groot ! Je s’appelle Groot ! Je s’appelle Groot ? Je s’appelle Groot, je s’appelle Groot, je s’appelle Groot.  
Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Je parle le Groot ! Je s’appelle Groot !  
\- …Mais c’est la même phrase à chaque fois.

Thor sembla surpris et secoua la tête

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je t’ai demandé si tu comprenais, en plus !  
\- Non je ne comprends pas.  
\- Alors essaie, mon frère !  
\- …Je s’appelle Groot…. Fit Loki sans trop savoir pourquoi il essayait.

Avant de voir Thor, faire un air offusqué. Comme s’il venait de l’insulter :

\- LOKI ! JE LE SAVAIS !  
\- ….Je ne sais même pas ce que j’ai dit.  
\- MEME ! CA VEUT TOUT DIRE !

Et c’est comme ça que Loki comprit – ou ne compris pas ? – que le langage Grootien était quelque chose de terrible, quand une autre personne le comprenait.  
Ce fut aussi la première fois où il eut l’impression que son frère était plus intelligent que lui.  
Et autant dire que ça ne lui plut pas tant.  
Fin

* * *

>   
>  **Maliae OKJA - Hier à 21:45**  
>  _4- "Il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis..."_  
>  Fandom : The 100

Quand je pense à Monty, je peux remonter à très très loin dans mon enfance. Dans notre enfance, devrais-je dire. Nous n’avons jamais été frère, mais si nous l’avions été, nous n’aurions pas pu être plus proche que nous l’avons été, que nous le sommes encore. Dès que je cherche un souvenir, Monty est dedans, dès que je parle d’une anecdote, je suis quasiment sûr que Monty va être cité. J’ai plus dormi chez lui que chez mes petites amies de passage, il a plus dormi chez moi qu’ailleurs. Un de mes oncles que je ne vois que très rarement nous appelles les siamois, quand il vient nous voir, il dit toujours « bonjour les siamois », car chaque fois qu’il est là, Monty est là aussi, parce que Monty est toujours là.

Je suis différent des autres, les autres, ils ont une ombre, une seule, avec qui ils doivent faire avec. Une ombre qui n’empêche pas la solitude, une ombre qui est là sans jamais parler, sans jamais totalement disparaître. Moi, j’en ai deux. Celle de tout le monde et Monty. Monty est mon ombre qui parle, qui détruit la solitude, qui est toujours là. Quand j’ai une blague qui vient de naître dans ma tête, il suffit que je me retourne et Monty est là et je peux lui raconter.  
C’est réciproque.  
Je suis aussi l’ombre de Monty. Je le suis, je le regarde, je ne le quitterai jamais, voilà ce que je me suis toujours dit. Lui et moi, c’est pour toujours, toujours, toujours.  
Je me rappelle, par exemple.  
Un jour où j’étais malade, Monty a séché les cours pour rester avec moi, le lendemain c’était lui qui était malade et je suis resté avec lui.  
Un autre jour, quelqu’un avait insulté Monty, et ce quelqu’un s’est retrouvé avec des limaces dans son sac, mises par une main innocente (la mienne).  
Un autre autre jour, on a joué Roméo et Juliette au lycée. Monty était Roméo, et j’étais Mercutio, et Monty a vraiment pleuré le jour de notre représentation quand j’ai fait semblant d’être mort tué par Tybalt.  
Un autre autre autre jour, j’avais volé dans un magasin et c’est Monty qui s’est fait chopper à ma place. Il a refusé de me dénoncer, il a serré les lèvres. Même sous la torture, il n’aurait rien dit. Je me suis dénoncé tout seul pour le protéger, parce que je ne voulais pas qu’il soit puni à ma place.  
Et je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça.  
Notre histoire on l’a en photo, on l’a écrite sur nos cicatrices (celle sur mon genou c’est quand je suis tombée de son scooter en faisant le con, celle sur sa main c’est quand on est monté tous les deux sur le skate et qu’il n’a pas apprécié), on l’a inscrite dans notre âme.

Il est la personne la plus belle que je connaisse. Physiquement comme à l’intérieur, il est gentil, toujours à l’écoute, il est adorable et il ne le sait pas. Mais des fois Monty mord, il mord quand on s’en prend à moi. Et je mords quand on s’en prend à lui.

Mes petites copines ont toute fini par partir, me quitter, parce qu’elle ne supportait pas de sortir avec moi, et en même temps un peu avec Monty. Mon meilleur pote est resté célibataire jusque-là, comme si personne n’était assez bien pour l’éloigner de moi le temps d’une relation.  
Monty, c’est lui qui reste quand je vomis parce que j’ai trop bu à une soirée.  
Monty, c’est lui qui est là quand j’ai un coup de déprime.  
Monty, c’est lui qui me fait rire quand je pleure.  
Monty, c’est lui qui m’émeut au point de me faire pleurer.  
Monty, c’est lui qui m’offre un gâteau au chocolat à chacune de mes ruptures.  
Monty, c’est lui pour toujours et à jamais.  
Parce qu’il est mon meilleur ami, parce qu’il est mon Timon quand je suis son Pumba, parce que je n’ai jamais pu imaginer ma vie sans lui et que je ne le pourrai sans doute jamais. Parce que tout ça n’aurait aucun sens s’il n’était pas là.  
Parce que je l’aime de tout mon être, de toutes les fibres de mon corps, je l’aime avec chaque parcelle de mon âme. Parce que j’ai une confiance indéfectible en lui. Parce que je lui confierais ma vie.  
Et d’ailleurs je lui ai confié.

Alors après tout ça, je n’aurai jamais cru que Monty m’assassinerait. Comment aurais-je même pu avoir le début de l’idée qu’il le ferait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour que tout vole en éclat si facilement ? Est-ce que je l’ai trahis en premier ? Est-ce qu’il m’en veut à ce point de lui avoir volé son dernier yaourt chocolat liégeois ? Ne pas savoir, me ronge le corps et l’esprit alors que je meurs, vaincu et assassiné par celui qui a tout partagé dans ma vie.  
Même ma mort désormais.  
xxx

\- C’est bon, t’a fini ton cinéma ? Soupire Monty.  
\- Arrghhhheuuh je meuuuurs, tu m’aaas tué, assassin !  
Jasper agonise sur le sol, faisant des bruits de gorge et tirant la langue. Monty lui donne un petit coup avec son pied, et Jasper pousse un dernier grognement et ne bouge plus. Son meilleur ami lève les yeux au ciel.  
\- Pas ma faute si je suis plus douée que toi à Streat fighter.  
\- Tu as triché, tu m’as chatouillé et t’en a profité pour me tuer ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu aurais dû me laisser gagner ! Grogne Jasper en se relevant.  
\- Tu sais, un grand homme de ma connaissance disait « Il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis… » Et de toute évidence j’ai gagné contre toi mon pote.  
\- Tu oses citer Dumbledore ?  
\- Oui.  
Jasper se redresse, attrape la manette de la console et fixe Monty du coin de l’œil.  
\- On refait une partie, tu me dois une revanche. Et cette fois-ci c’est moi qui t’assassinerai.  
Monty sourit, prend sa manette et relance le jeu.  
\- Tous les coups sont permis, fait Jasper.  
\- Okay !  
Jasper embrasse la bouche de Monty. Il gagne la partie, et son meilleur ami frôle l’arrêt cardiaque.

Fin.

* * *

>   
>  **CacheCoeur ♡ - Hier à 21:45**   
>  _"Je respecte ton avis tu vois mais en même temps c’est pas le mien donc c’est pas le bon..."_  
>  _Brice de Nice, Brice_

  
Le problème de Scorpius, c'était qu'il était incroyablement têtu. Rose n'avait jamais vu ça nulle part, même chez son frère ou chez son père, qui étaient pourtant les premiers dans ce domaine. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Scorpius, le sport préféré de Rose, c'était de le faire tourner en bourrique. Evidemment, ce dernier, montait tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux dès que quelqu'un s'évertuait à lui démontrer qu'il avait tort. Il n'y avait rien de plus divertissant selon Rose. Elle s'amusait à deviner à quel moment son ami hausserait enfin le ton. Quand il était contrarié, Scorpius se mordait toujours l'intérieur des joues, son teint devenait encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il s'arrêtait presque de cligner des yeux. Mais le point d'orgue, celui que Rose attendait à chaque fois qu'elle embêtait Scorpius, c'était quand il faisait de grands gestes. Scorpius était un peu réservé, mais cette façon qu'il avait de s'enflammer, de décoller de son corps ses bras pour les mouvoir …  
-Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que tu as faux Rose !  
-Non  
-Oh si tu as tort !  
Rose, les deux poings sur les hanches s'emportait à son tour.  
-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une personne au vingt-unième puise penser comme toi ! Rétorqua Rose  
-Mais nous sommes une grande majorité à le penser Rose ! Se justifia le Poufsouffle.  
-Alors parce que c'est la majorité, c'est la vérité ? Si la majorité décidait de se piquer les fesses avec une fourchettes en décrétant que ça soigne le cancer tu le ferais ?  
-C'est absurde Rose ! Se moqua Scorpius.  
La jeune adolescente sentait que ça venait, que l'eau montait, commençait à bouillir.  
-C'est triste Scorpius...  
-Non pas du tout ! Tu as tort et tu restes convaincue d'avoir raison ! C'est ça la définition de la tristesse.  
-Non.  
-Rose... Pour la dernière fois... La patate douce est un légume ! Riposta Scorpius.  
-Et moi je te dis que c'est un féculent !  
Allénore et Scorpius, en face d'eux, écoutaient, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes... Scorpius lui, avait piqué sur sa fourchette une malheureuse patate douce pour la mettre sous le nez de Rose :  
-Ceci est un légume !  
-Non c'est un féculent !  
-Rose pour l'amour du ciel ! Je suis certain que c'est un légume !  
Rose jubilait, fière d'elle. Décidément, c'était vraiment amusant !  
-C'est un légume-racine qui peut être considéré comme un féculant ... mais les patates douces ont plus de vitamines et sont moins calorique que des patates normales ! Mais ce sont des légumes ! Répéta avec véhémence Scorpius.  
Rose leva les mains en l'air, daignant enfin regarder son assiette depuis le début du repas. Il était temps d'infliger à son ami le coup de grâce :  
-Je respecte ton avis tu vois mais en même temps c’est pas le mien donc c’est pas le bon...  
L'effet fût immédiat. Scorpius se leva, posa sa fourchette à table et appuya chacun de ses mots :  
-Mais y'a pas d'avis à avoir ! C'est scientifique ! Ce. Sont. Des. Légumes !  
Rose ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Et ce qui était fantastique avec Scorpius, c'était qu'il s'emportait vite, certes, mais qu'il n'en voulait jamais trés longtemps à son amie de se jouer de lui. Alors, conscient du ridicule de la situation, il se mît à rire lui aussi, savourant sa patate douce qu'il venait d'enfourner dans sa bouche.(modifié)

* * *

  
\------------------ Session 2 ------------------

>   
>  **Koalalette Volant - Hier à 22:15**  
>  _8- "La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène !" House (Docteur House)_  
>  Fandom : Avengers  
>  Pairing : Tony Stark x Steve Rogers

C’était sûrement parce qu’il voulait se défiler. Comme si c’était difficile à pratiquer, à admettre et à plonger.  
Plonger était indéniablement compliqué.  
Il fallait retenir sa respiration, savoir faire le bon mouvement, et sauter.  
Sans se noyer, sans faire de crêpe, sans se rater.  
Il fallait calculer l’angle précis, même avec son inconscient.

Et voilà qu’il laissait son esprit se détourner sur sujet réel.

Mais c’était fait exprès. C’était parce que plonger dans ce qu’il lui faisait peur, c’était plus compliqué que prévu.  
Peur ? Il n’avait pas peur. La peur était une chose insensée, et incontrôlable, mais que l’on pouvait arrêter si on l’ignorait. Si on faisait comme si elle n’existait pas.

Voilà qu’il repartait sur un autre sujet.

Son esprit tournait à pleine vitesse, et dans sa tête, ça ne tournait pas rond, mais il ignorait quoi faire.

Retenir sa respiration. Peut-être.  
Sûrement.  
C’était plus facile que de la reprendre, d’ouvrir la bouche et de répondre à ce que Steve venait de dire. Dix fois plus facile.  
Savoir faire le bon mouvement, il en était incapable parce que tout ce à quoi son esprit pensait, c’était que plonger de côté pouvait être dangereux et faire peur.  
Il s’emmêlait les pieds dans son propre labyrinthe pour fuir ce que Steve venait de dire.  
Steve venait de parler.  
Et d’habitude, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il pouvait lancer un pique, un sarcasme, s’amuser un petit coup.

Mais là Steve l’avait d’abord regardé avec son air Capitaine America, du genre sérieux, prêt à aller défendre la patrie.  
Et il avait parlé.  
Et maintenant il s’efforça de répéter la même chose :

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Tony, tu as entendu ?

Tony avait envie de lui répondre qu’ici, le vieux dur d’oreille, c’était pas lui. Envie de lui répondre qu’il n’était pas sourd comme Clint, et que d’abord, si le blond n’était pas sûr, si ce n’était qu’une hypothèse, eh bien… Il valait mieux réfléchir.  
Faire tourner sa langue dans sa bouche trois fois avant de parler.  
Mais la seule chose à quoi il pensait, c’était si l’amour était vraiment nécessaire dans leur relation.  
Et comment le sujet était tombé aussi.  
Oh peut-être parce qu’ils étaient toujours trop proches, et que le brun scientifique venait de l’embrasser.  
Mais après Steve avait ouvert la bouche.

Ainsi, le brun en avait oublié de respirer, perdant son oxygène. Retenir sa respiration. Mais ne pas faire la suite, ne pas plonger. La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène.  
C’est ce qui passa dans la tête du brun à cet instant.

\- Tony, est ce que ça va ?

Et la voix de Steve qui voulait toujours lui parler. Attendant sa réponse, et qui lui posait une question difficile.

\- Oui, j’ai juste oublié de respirer.

Ah. Il avait la prochaine étape. Savoir faire le bon mouvement. Même si le mouvement était mauvais là.  
Il avait l’air bête de dire ça comme ça.

\- Tu disais ?

Faire semblant de n’avoir rien entendu, au risque de retrouver la phrase.

\- Je disais que je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.  
\- Tu crois, ou tu es sûr ?

Voilà, il se débloquait enfin, et le blond semblait réagir, presque amusé par ce qu’il disait.

\- Ca dépend de toi.

Zut. Il avait du répondant le bougre !  
Est-ce qu’il avait besoin d’amour pour vivre ? Sûrement pas. Cela aurait été idiot.  
Mais Tony était parfois un peu stupide.

\- Je crois que je suis aussi amoureux de toi.

Alors il sauta. Tant pis s’il plongeait mal, il avait l’impression qu’il aurait quelqu’un pour le rattraper. Quelqu’un de blond. Aux muscles saillants, et qui parut soudain plus sûr de lui quant à ses sentiments amoureux.

Fin.

* * *

>   
>  **Maliae OKJA - Hier à 22:18**  
>  _8- "La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène !"_  
>  Fandom : les 100

Murphy ne savait pas nager. Ce n’était pas dans l’Arche qu’on allait lui apprendre un truc pareil, ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient pensé à installer une piscine dans l’espace pour que les gosses nés là-haut apprennent à se débattre dans l’eau.  
Murphy ne savait pas nager, mais hors de question de le dire à ses assaillants. Il serra les dents et se jura de se venger, quand les gens de ce petit groupe de merde seraient seuls, il se les ferait un par un.  
Le groupe lui était tombé dessus alors qu’il dormait, ils lui avaient attaché les bras et emmené avec lui en tirant sur la corde, comme s’il était un putain de clébard. Des ados qui en avaient marre de recevoir des ordres d’un « connard pareil » pour reprendre leurs mots. Et maintenant ils l’emmenaient faire trempette.  
Murphy savait que s’il ne se faisait pas bouffer par un monstre marin, il mourrait noyé de toute façon. Il avait peur de mourir, mais il refusait de le montrer. Il refusait de supplier, de pleurer, de s’abaisser. Il garda la tête haute jusqu’au moment où ils le détachèrent pour lui laisser une chance de s’en sortir et le poussèrent dans la rivière, à un endroit où il n’avait pas pied.  
Il y eut un plouf, et Murphy s’enfonça dans l’eau. Il tenta de battre des bras pour rester à la surface, mais le courant ne lui rendait pas la vie facile et il se retrouva très vite à boire la tasse, et à avoir plus souvent la tête sous l’eau que hors de l’eau.  
Il allait mourir, mais il ne crierait pas « au secours », il ne voulait pas s’humilier devant ces salauds. Murphy se débattit comme il put, mais la rivière commençait à avoir raison de lui. Il crut la fin arrivée lorsque deux bras le soulevèrent, l’entrainèrent et le sortir de la rivière.  
Comment Bellamy avait appris à nager ? Murphy l’ignorait. En tout cas il venait de lui sauver la vie. Murphy resta couché sur le dos au bord de la rivière, respirant de façon erratique. Plutôt que dire merci à son sauveur, il se fit sarcastique :  
\- La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène ! Toussa-t-il.  
\- Tu veux un bouche à bouche ? Demanda Bellamy.  
Ce qui fit ricaner Murphy.  
\- Il a fallu que tu t’en mêles, constata Murphy.  
\- Je les ai entendu t’emmener, et j’ai eu raison de les suivre.  
\- Tu es un putain de super héros, marmonna Murphy.  
\- Si c’est ta façon de dire merci, je le prends comme un compliment.  
Murphy se redressa un peu, s’asseyant en s’appuyant sur ses coudes. Bellamy le fixa un long moment, il avait l’air soulagé, comme s’il s’était vraiment inquiété pour Murphy. Ce détail toucha bizarrement Murphy, encore plus que le fait que Bellamy l’ait sauvé. Qu’il s’inquiète pour lui était doux. Alors c’est pour ça sans doute que ces paroles lui échappèrent.  
\- Et pour ce bouche à bouche, on en reparle ?  
Bellamy éclata franchement de rire et resserra ses bras autour de son corps pour le prendre contre lui :  
\- Même frôler la mort ne te changera pas, murmura-t-il.  
\- Non, fit Murphy.  
Il avait étrangement chaud dans les bras de Bellamy.

Ils restèrent là un moment, jusqu’à ce que Murphy très doucement enserre à son tour Bellamy. Peut-être que l’amour pouvait se mêler à l’oxygène…

Fin.

* * *

>   
>  **Haru - Hier à 22:22**  
>  _6- "Tu étais mon nouveau rêve."_  
>  _Raiponce, Flynn Rider à Raiponce_  
>  Fandom : Saint Seiya

Hyoga détestait ce genre de situation, il avait l'impression d'être devenu un autre homme ou quelque chose d'autre. Il n'avait contre le froid, il s'était entraîné tout de même dans les glaciers de Sibérie. Mais la sueur froide était une sensation horrible. Comme si laisser Shun était la pire chose au monde. Pourquoi ça lui déchirait le coeur de faire ça. Pourquoi, ce type l'avait sauvé. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Vraiment plus rien. Il se rendais compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Parce que déjà, son ami ou autre chose, va savoir, même ses sentiments c'était le bordel. Il lâcha un soupir. Il souleva rapidement le chevalier d'Andromède. Si c'était lui finalement son rêve. Et non retrouver sa mère dans les eaux glacées ? Il savait qu'elle serait toujours là. Mais lui rendre ses hommages était devenu pour lui un rituel qu'il avait bien du mal à passer.

Le chevalier du cygne se mit à monter les escaliers. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour passer au nouveau au casse-pipe, mais Athéna les soutenait. Elle finirait par les sauver. Même si c'était son incarnation que lui et ses amis devait sauver. Il arriva près des autres. Il leur jeta un regard. Il savait que son affection était mal vie. Il lâcha brusquement l'homme, le rêve se brisant un par ce geste, afin d'être plus normal. Il savait qu'il aurait tout le mal du mal à expliquer cette arrivée à ces compagnons. Son coeur se serrait alors qu'il se mit à raconter un mensonge. Shun était un ami, rien qu'un ami. C'était ce qu'il avait dit. Son rêve était qu'un mirage, un point à l'horizon inaccessible. Les chevaliers ne pouvaient pas s'aimer entre eux...

* * *

>   
>  **Jean Patrick - Hier à 22:38**   
>  _1- "Je respecte ton avis tu vois mais en même temps c’est pas le mien donc c’est pas le bon..." Brice de nice, Brice._

-Monsieur Lupin, vous devez comprendre que vous êtes une erreur de la nature. Vous vous promenez en liberté comme ça, foulez nos pas en laissant derrière vous une trainée malfaisante propre à corrompre notre jeunesse. Vous êtes le cancer de notre société, la gangrène de notre organisme, la limace sur notre salade, ne venez pas vous plaindre de votre traitement quand on sait aussi bien vous que moi que vous êtes incapables de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Garde t-on la branche qui pousse de travers et vient perturber l’harmonie visuelle de notre jardin ? Non !

Ombrage entrelaça ses doigts nerveusement, sans jamais arrêter de sourire.

-Dans ce cas là que faites vous des handicapés de naissance ? Vous les tronçonnez ?  
-Certainement pas ! Ne me faites pas vous apprendre à être humain Mr Lupin, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre mais découper un enfant innocent...Vous êtes un monstre.  
-Il me semble percevoir un paradoxe dans tout ça…  
-Vous n’avez pas d’âme.  
-Je ne suis pas d’accord.  
-Vous avez le droit de penser ce que vous voulez même si je doute que vous soyez capable de réfléchir à un sujet si complexe, mais je représente la sagesse populaire, il est clair que si vous n’y adhérez pas c’est que vous avez tort.  
-Faire une demande d’adoption donc...je suppose que c’est impossible. Même si l’enfant en question est aussi une branche poussée de travers ? Il a anormalement survécu à la mort, il me semble sortir de vos critères de normalité.  
-C’est hors de question.

Remus se leva. ;  
-Pensez au suicide, salua Ombrage.  
-Désolé mais si je suis votre logique, ma nature me pousse plutôt à considérer le meurtre. Si vous survivez à la prochaine pleine lune, je fais confiance à la sagesse populaire pour réexaminer son raisonnement.  
-Pourquoi se remettre en cause quand on a raison ? Continua Ombrage sur le même ton plaisant.

Remus ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait envie de creuser une tombe sans savoir qui de lui ou d’Ombrage il avait envie d’y enterrer.

* * *

  
\------------------ Session 3 ------------------

>   
>  **Koalalette Volant - Hier à 23:06**  
>  _6- "Tu étais mon nouveau rêve." Raiponce, Flynn Rider à Raiponce_  
>  Fandom : Avengers  
>  Pairing : Stucky  & Stony

Il se tenait là sous ses yeux, vivant, mal en point mais vivant. Si on avait demandé à Steve ce qui avait pu le pousser à falsifier 5 fois ses papiers pour l’armée, ou même à supporter des rayons mortels, il aurait répondu tout un tas de raison.  
Mais parmi celles-ci, il y aurait sûrement eut Bucky.  
Bucky, le sergent à l’air presque décalé, avec son petit air malicieux, qui respectait et adorais Steve, comme celui-ci l’adorais tout autant.

Assez pour venir le sauver, quasiment seul et sans ressource.  
Parce que Bucky était son rêve.

Il se tenait là, sous ses yeux, fier, aux remarques piquantes. Si on avait demandé à Steve ce qu’il pensait du fait d’avoir été décongelé pour atterrir devant ce type qui semblait avoir un égo aussi élevé que son père… Il n’aurait pas été sûr d’être très heureux.  
Seulement, Tony avait quelque chose de différent d’Howard, il avait ce sens du pacifisme étrangement plus élevé, et une envie de bien faire que même si Steve avait parfois du mal, appréciait tout de même.  
Steve ne pouvait nier que sa relation avec Tony était compliquée.  
Mais parfois, elle se simplifiait – ou l’inverse ? – quand il s’approchait de lui, pour le laisser lui voler un baiser.

Il l’aimait. Assez pour rester avec lui, assez pour se sentir bien.  
Parce que c’était indéniable : Tony était son nouveau rêve.  
Fin


End file.
